Francia, 1940
by Venom Rocks
Summary: Arthur nunca pensó que en aquella misión casi suicida encontraría la nueva orden para aferrarse a la vida: Un médico galés que conoce tras un accidente le da una nueva perspectiva de todo y lo hace decidir que ya no había marcha atrás ¿De verdad tenía oportunidad de permanecer junto a él en medio de ese caos? Prefería soñar con la idea. GalesxInglaterra/Dedicado a Aishiteru-sama!
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola! Por fin! He vuelto con esta historia después de meses de no hacer algo productivo ¬¬**

**Te lo dedico a ti, Aishiteru-sama! Después de todo tú me diste la idea completa XD Pero debo decir que me costó algo de trabajo, ya sabes, los días ocupados y los problemas encima además de mi horrible frustración hacia un punto ._.**

**Realmente espero que lo disfrutes, aunque hay partes con poca inspiración y otras que me dio mucho gusto escribir XD Sobre todo las de Francis, ya que he notado un extraño gusto mío por ese pervertido francés~ **

**Bueno, creo que esas son todas mis excusas ;D Diviértete leyendo, después de todo son unos geniales 16 capítulos (primera vez que escribo tantos caps yay!)**

**Puntos a aclarar:**

**-El argumento pertenece enteramente Ai-san.**

**-Uso sus personajes y la historia de su asombrosa imaginación.**

**-Hay cosas un poco crudas, pero no demasiado! (quisiera haberlas hecho más chocantes ¬¬ Mis estúpidas risitas se colaron en algunas de las partes serias así que no sé como habrán terminado u.u)**

**Yay! Eso es todo~ Feliz lectura!**

**FRANCIA, 1940**

**Capítulo Uno**

Arthur Kirkland sobrevolaba la frontera francesa a la expectativa de cualquier cambio, de cualquier mínima pista que delatase una amenaza de la presencia de las fuerzas armadas alemanas.

Divisaba el terreno, observante, atento a toda la periferia. Bélgica se hallaba del otro lado, y él y sus compañeros eran conscientes que los alemanes podrían aparecer en cualquier momento, dispuestos a arremeter con cada cosa que tuviesen a su disposición.

La orden era resguardas Francia, acometer con todo si el enemigo no mostraba ningún tipo de escrúpulos: Esa era la segunda gran guerra, la que lo mantenía nervioso, lleno de adrenalina, con el corazón en la boca y la comezón de un bicho en las palmas de las manos. El gorro de aviador y los goggles que protegían su visión apenas podían ocultar el constante temor que permanecía latente a su cabeza.

Le pareció estúpido que, al poner distraída atención a las nubes y a los pájaros, al sol que con demora aparecía en el horizonte, recordara preguntarse qué rayos hacía allí y cuáles eran las malditas razones que tuvo para ser arrojado hacia aquel juego violento.

Pensó entonces: No habían respuestas.

Ya había pasado cerca de un año desde que había sido enviado a Francia por gobierno británico, ya estaban en mayo y por alguna suerte mágica todavía seguía vivo.

Sabía que si un día era tranquilo, el siguiente sería cuestión de vida o muerte. Sin embargo, no había logrado acostumbrarse a eso aún con todo lo que había visto, y sabía bien que no lo haría, no en esas circunstancias, en esa hora exacta. Algo en el ambiente le hacía predecir un peligro que no conocía, un mal augurio sacado de quién sabía dónde dictaba que ese día las cosas cambiarían, que todo estallaría.

Hubiese deseado que aquello fuese solo una jugarreta de su imaginación, pero no pudo asegurar nada. Despreciaba esa situación, y lo único que le causaba orgullo era que tenía el honor de ser el peón consumado del Imperio Británico en aquella guerra que lo sobrepasaba haciendo lo que más gustaba hacer: volar.

Arthur amaba volar. Lo había hecho desde aquella vez en que tan solo imaginó hacerlo, cuando, en la niñez, su padre lo subió al avión del que era encargado como miembro de la Real Fuerza Aérea. No necesitó más para decidir qué quería hacer con su vida: Creció para ser piloto y para servir a su país con su vida.

Y allí se encontraba, fiel a su labor encomendada, extrañando su hogar y la paz que daba pertenecer a algo sin estar a la deriva. Protegía a Francia para proteger al Reino Unido, para ser aviador, para ser Arthur y todas las promesas que lo habían elevado a ese preciso momento, con los alemanes apostando por invadir aquel lugar a penas existiese la oportunidad.

Muchos miembros de las fuerzas armadas británicas ahora se abrían paso por el país ajeno para dar cara a la guerra que aún empezaba. Habría preferido no estar allí, pero no podía hacer nada, y nada lo llevaría a flaquear. No había otra opción y solo una salida: Retener a las fuerzas de Alemania.

El sol se posaba débil y tenue en lo alto, el sonido de los motores, del aire chocando contra las alas, los latidos de su corazón y el sonido de su respiración era todo lo que existía para él. A la espera de órdenes, se aventuró a pasar por entre las pomposas nubes de la mañana. Llevó el vehículo por las corrientes y las brisas, disfrutó de la sensación y se halló en su lugar en el mundo.

Aquella efímera y falsa paz no duró mucho, no le duró nada: Los radios empezaron a emitir el zumbido de una transmisión, la voz con acento francés logró hacerse entender entre la interferencia de las señales.

Lo reconoció como Francis Bonnefoy, el superior francés al mando de su escuadrón de apoyo.

Recordó la primera vez que lo vio y la primera impresión que le dio: Claramente se acordó de aquella sonrisa galante de un francés que era como todos los franceses suponían ser: afeminados y con olor a perfume.

En ese entonces pensó que debía ser una broma –o una clara ofensa a su vocación de aviador- que hubiesen puesto a alguien así a cargo. ¡Que alguien de su clase fuera a darle órdenes! Le parecía muy ridículo y no menos cómico.

Sus conclusiones acerca de él empeoraron conforme se trataron: La primera noche en París, luego de haber sido informados de la situación, sucesos y amenazas de la guerra, fueron invitados a un bar para 'afianzar lazos'; 'entrar en confianza'; conocerse con quienes lucharían codo a codo y relajarse antes de entrar a la acción; quizás, incluso, para despedirse de aquellas diversiones civiles. Allí fue cuando habló con él verdaderamente y tuvo oportunidad de evaluar a ciencia cierta su carácter; el cual, para su desdicha, le pareció quisquilloso, algo engreído, ¡pervertido! y demasiado burlón para su gusto, siendo que hasta tuvo la osadía de hacer_ comentarios_ sarcásticos acerca de sus cejas, cosa impensable en el trato con un desconocido, al menos de la forma en que eran los modales ingleses.

Así se ganó el título de sapo francés. Supo que no le agradaría y que, por el tinte defensivo y burlón que también habían adoptado sus respuestas a los abordes parisinos, él tampoco tendría oportunidad de agradarle a Francis.

Al final del día, de todos modos, y usando alguna estrategia de increíble hipocresía, lograron caer en buenos términos en todo por cuanto tuviese que ver con el trabajo y el deber. No tardaron en empezar con los retos y en intentar aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para demostrar que eran capaces de ser mejor que el otro y superarlo. Las discusiones eran parte fundamental de sus encuentros, y todas esas cosas que nunca se callaron el pro de salir victoriosos hicieron que, de alguna forma, pudieran ganar cierta confianza el uno con el otro, sin nunca olvidar el respeto que se tenían como dignos militares.

Era la voz de aquel hombre la que trataba de hacerse presente en ese momento, y la magnitud de la interferencia llevó a Arthur a reajustar las señales con algunos botones de su superficie de control.

Tomó el radio comunicador y tanteó alguna mejora.

-Bonnefoy, te escucho. Cambio-

-Entendido. Todos, ha ocurrido un inconveniente de último minuto: Los alemanes están entrando por la frontera sur en vez de lo esperado-

Francis se dirigió a todos los aviones del escuadrón sonando bastante nervioso. Fue cuando supo que las cosas andan mal, tal y como le habían dicho su mala vibra y sombríos presentimientos. -Mi equipo y yo nos quedaremos a resguardar los límites con Bélgica y ustedes serán enviados al sur para observar la situación y hacer frente al enemigo si es necesario. Un escuadrón del ejército estará atento a su reporte en tanto las cosas se salgan de control. Deben dirigirse allí de inmediato. Estamos en una situación de emergencia. Cambio-

Oyó con eco la respuesta de sus compañeros a través de la transmisión de la transmisión. Suspiró tenso; fue el último en indicar que las instrucciones habían sido entendidas –Está claro… Cambio-

-Una cosa más- Oyó una pausa pensativa, y se imaginó al francés titubeando, tal vez mordiendo su labio inferior. Prosiguió de pronto –Tengan cuidado.

Apenas perdieron la señal, todos cambiaron las coordenadas de su destino. Se dirigieron con celeridad al territorio explicado, nerviosos y dispuestos a esperar lo que fuese. Un latido que le golpeó fuertemente el pecho logró que el joven inglés fuese consciente de lo que se encontraba en marcha. Las horas de vuelo le parecieron siglos en los que pensó en tantos sucesos como se podrían pensar en una centuria. Ese sentimiento intranquilo que le carcomía el cerebro dejaba de portarse latente, ahora estaba allí, tan presente como podía sentirlo con esa tenue parálisis corporal.

A la distancia pudo observar el bosque al que se dirigía, y por el contrario de lo que hubiese deseado, divisó también un imponente armamento y fuerzas de tierra que reconoció como alemanas. Habían llegado.

Disminuyó la velocidad y prestó atención, aún acercándose: Vio los tanques y la forma en que estos se abrían paso por entre los árboles, acompañados por brigadas de hombres listos para el ataque y que portaban diferentes tipos de armas, cañones y metralletas que llevaban mientras vigilaban el terreno. Descendió despacio para pasar desapercibido por entre las nubes mientras planeaba una forma de ataque eficiente.

Calculó la distancia y la posición que tomaban los vehículos aéreos de sus camaradas y pensó en iniciar un ataque frontal, pero antes que pudiese hacer algún movimiento deliberado, el retumbe de las pesadas balas de cañón lanzadas al aire y la movilización rápida de los tanques de combate lo distrajeron. Los sonidos aturdían sus oídos al tiempo que veía las enormes bolas de plomo y el rastro de humo acercándose a él y a sus compañeros a toda prisa.

Los perdió de vista para concentrarse en esquivarlas todas. Las alas ovaladas de su Spitfire eran casi como parte de su cuerpo, y hacerlo danzar a través de aquella lluvia de plomo era tan complicado como proteger su vida y tan sencillo como mover sus brazos. Trataba de hacer frente a los ataques con mayor maestría cuando, luego del fuerte sonido del impacto de metales y una explosión, vislumbró horrorizado cómo la nave de su compañero más cercano se redujo a estar cubierta por humo, descendiendo hasta la tierra a gran velocidad, completamente inerte.

-¡Carajo!- Gritó, ladeando su avión para esquivar el ala que se había desprendido y que había salido volando violentamente.

El Spitfire dañado colisionó contra el suelo, vencido. Una ira incontrolable le llenó el pecho, la lástima de ver a uno de sus camaradas caído y la destructiva insolencia alemana lo impulsaron a bajar todavía más y descargar las metralladoras que su avión tenía incorporadas. Pensó en darle a las tropas enemigas a como diera lugar, sin importar más nada.

Algunos de los otros pilotos lo siguieron, pero el enemigo logró sobrellevarlo.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que otros aviones siguieran el destino del primero, incluyendo el de Arthur: Al tratar de evadir una bala que se le acercaba estrepitosamente por la izquierda, dejó descubierto el blanco derecho, y solo se percató del horrible error al que lo llevó su desatención cuando oyó un ensordecedor _boom _y el estresante sonido de metal triturado. Miró perplejo el fuego en donde alguna vez existió el ala derecha de su nave y el notable agujero al lado de su brazo. Entonces apretó los dientes y buscó algún truco que pudiese apaciguar la velocidad de la caída en picada, a pesar que los controles apenas respondían y el aire frío invadía su cabina privada.

-¡Responde! ¡Maldición!-

Consideró las posibilidades. Bien podría arreglárselas para salir del avión, pues sentía que los motores frente a sus piernas estaban fallando y que pronto el combustible derramado podría llevarlo a su límite; o bien podría seguir intentando algo con los botones y las palanquillas, lo que era inútil. Después de todo, ambas acciones llevarían al mismo resultado: Impactar contra el suelo.

En segundos y sin pensarlo más, se decidió por lo primero más por una cuestión de renuencia y tozudez que por otra cosa, ya que podría haber usado su paracaídas, aunque de ese modo hubiese sido blanco fácil y la posibilidad de esquivar los ataques se habría extinguido.

El temor por su vida desapareció al estar unos cuantos metros sobre tierra, como si nada. Logró oír un _crack _y el estruendoso choque de varios kilos de peso, acompañados, casi al instante, de un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo. El vidrio de la ventana frontal estalló por la presión del impacto y los pequeños fragmentos cortantes se dirigieron a su rostro, lográndose cubrir con los brazos a tiempo.

Antes que pudiera alegrarse, un estallido perturbó su consciencia. De allí todo transcurrió como en un sueño, demasiado mareado y cansado como para saber exactamente lo que ocurrió a su alrededor: Sintió un agudo y penetrante dolor en las piernas, el sonido de la carne siendo cortada le hizo preocuparse, soltar un grito y un gemido que se ahogó tajante tras un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

No pasó nada más; no recordó nada más. El mundo entero permaneció inmóvil y hecho un caos en tan solo unos efímeros segundos. El insignificante tiempo apagó su vigilia y ya no hubo más. Arthur Kirkland yació inconsciente dentro de su cabina, inmóvil.

Su cuerpo permaneció allí, absolutamente desconectado de la realidad. No fue capaz de calcular cuánto tiempo exactamente ni cuántas veces pensó que seguramente se encontraba muerto. Debió haberse matado en su memoria dormida al menos un millón de veces siempre desesperado, esperando el despertar que le asegurara que no se había ido.

Esperó tener suerte sin saberlo; esperó despertar pronto.


	2. Capítulo 2

**FRANCIA, 1940**

**Capítulo Dos**

Vio Londres. Oyó su bullicio, las bocinas de sus autos, las vociferaciones de sus comerciantes con nuevas cargas, los ruidosos pasos de peatones contra el asfalto, las risas de los niños jugando, el sonido que lo hacía sentirse en su hogar.

Era verano. La lluvia era copiosa pero no llegaba a ser pesada ni desagradable. Podría haber jurado que estaba allí si tan solo pudiese sacarse de la mente que estaba en época de servicio, aunque decidió ignorarlo y aventurarse a un bar local en compañía de su amigo norteamericano, Alfred, para pasar la noche y disfrutar de la frescura del clima. Esperó encontrarse con el recepcionista de siempre, con toda la gente de siempre; sin embargo, apenas entró por la puerta de aquel acogedor y ruidoso pub londinense, se encontró con un escuadrón entero de franceses y, por supuesto, con Francis Bonnefoy entre ellos.

Él le invitó una cerveza que no era para nada como el _ale_ que acostumbraba beber en Inglaterra, aunque no pudo quejarse: Por un momento se sintió vivo, tan vivo como no se había sentido en casi un año. El aire en su cabello, la frescura en su piel y las caricias de la tela sobre su cuerpo le parecieron nuevas, como si nunca hubiese existido una guerra, aquella guerra que temían todos, incluso él mismo.

Entonces de pronto se vio en su avión de piloto, en su preciado Spitfire modelo 300, volando por los aires, por la frontera con Bélgica.

Después todo transcurrió presuroso: El viaje al sur, los múltiples ataques, la estremecedora lluvia de balas, los alemanes y sus tanques, los aviones cayendo, la falta de vida y…

Y…

Y respiró.

De un momento a otro, una gran y desesperada bocanada de aire irrumpió sus pulmones, sus párpados revelaron las pupilas verdes que hicieron contacto con la tenue luz solar de la mañana. No necesitó mucho tiempo para que el sonido de las explosiones y balas se reprodujeran en sus tímpanos y el fiel recuerdo de la colisión contra el suelo se grabara perenne en su mente.

Revivió la desesperación y el pesar de aquellas circunstancias con una nitidez poco acogedora. Sus brazos y manos iniciaron con los tenues temblores producto del temor de hallarse muerto. Vio el techo blanco y rememoró las lunas rotas que por poco muelen su rostro, el compás de un estallido, el fuerte golpe en la cabeza, la quemazón y el penetrante dolor en las piernas…

Se quedó pensando en sus piernas, temiendo por ellas. Aquel estallido evocó la condición de los motores de su avión, y así todo tuvo sentido: algo había explotado justo en frente de él.

Una angustia sintomática se apoderó de su pecho, y la preocupación de haber perdido las piernas no abandonó su cabeza. No le sorprendería mover la vista y hallarse incompleto de los muslos para abajo, sabiendo que su carrera militar había sido echada por la borda hacia un oscuro abismo.

Quizá se habían terminado las aspiraciones, todas aquellos sueños que eran el motor que lo impulsaban a llegar al final de la batalla. Ya no habría más carreras; no podría valerse por sí mismo.

¡Era muy probable que fuese a pasar lo que le quedaba de vida postrado en una silla de ruedas! ¡Enviado como un desahuciado fuera de la guerra, como incapaz de luchar por su país!

¿Dónde quedaría su orgullo de aviador? Aquel incidente mellaría su honor, sin duda, y dejaría su ego tan postrado como su cuerpo. Su corazón empezó a palpitar, casi sentía que se quería salir de su lugar; sus músculos se tensaron; la sangre se bombeaba con gran presión a sus venas mientras sus nervios preveían un gran desastre.

Un estado de pánico estremeció su ser entero. La hiperventilación fue justa para poder inhalar el aire; y a pesar que tan solo hubiesen transcurrido unos cortos minutos, el terror de encontrarse incompleto lo llevó de un extremo a otro sin escatimar tiempo.

No obstante, una voz dentro de su cabeza lo animó a calmarse y a observar a su alrededor un poco más, asegurándole que aun no tenia las bases para dar carril suelto a su desesperación. Entonces Arthur parpadeó un par de veces, prestando atención al blanco cielo raso sobre su nariz. Tocó el algodón bajo sus brazos y olió el aroma a lavanda a los lados de sus mejillas.

Realizó que el ambiente olía a alcohol y a utensilios esterilizados. La sensación de limpieza extrema acaparó sus sentidos y pronto movió los ojos a los lados, visualizando cada cosa: Notó una especie de biombos crema a su alrededor, una mesilla de metal con algunas gazas y vendas, una jarra de agua, un vaso y algo más que no pudo distinguir.

Ya más calmado, trató de subir su espalda apoyándose en el respaldar de la cama blanca en la que estaba. Fue en ese momento cuando, adolorido, se enteró con seguridad que estaba en un hospital francés que ya no parecía uno civil: La guerra debió haber sido la responsable de reunir a tantos hombres, mujeres y niños en condición crítica, además de alguno que otro soldado que pudo distinguir al otro lado de la amplia habitación.

El ambiente permanecía tranquilo, más no pudo evitar percibir ese latente miedo que escapaba el ánimo nervioso de los pacientes, médicos y enfermeras que se paseaban de un lugar a otro atendiendo a los heridos. Ignoraba qué había sido de la batalla, al igual que era incapaz de reconocer exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquella tarde en la frontera sur.

Así recordó la cuestión de sus piernas y, con un ligero sobresalto de su cadera por el súbito acordar, rápidamente se propuso comprobar su estado.

Sintió miedo otra vez. Con ayuda de su brazo izquierdo retiró un poco la manta, notando apenas que tanto ese brazo como el otro tenían algunas gasas y cierto grado de dolor. Respiró hondo y jaló la tela, en ese momento contuvo el aire…

Exhaló aliviado cuando vio su par de piernas donde deberían estar, vendadas; sintiendo mucho asombro.

Ciertamente había tenido mucha suerte, aunque no pudiera moverlas y sintiera ardor en sobre su piel y dolor en sus huesos.

Descartó la posibilidad de un daño demasiado severo para pasar a examinar sus tórax. Llevaba un camisón que levantó con cuidado, dando paso a que pudiese ver las gasas que detenían la sangre de unas cuantas heridas en su pecho y alguno que otro corte en el área de su estómago.

Una punzada dolorosa guió su vista hacia una aguja intravenosa conectada a él por su brazo derecho, y de la que se desprendía una larga y delgada sonda conectada a una paquete de suero que descansaba al lado de la cabecera se la cama.

Estaba bastante confundido, y el cambio de realidades contrastantes aumentó su dolor de cabeza, dejándolo algo mareado.

Su frente le ardía; su tacto dio cuenta de la venda que traía alrededor de la cabeza, cubriendo una herida.

Su estado era doloroso, sin duda, pero al menos estaba vivo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se acomodó en sus labios, desvaneciéndose casi por completo al distinguir una figura en medio del cuarto blando, una que lo dejó perplejo y casi le hizo creer que todo aquello se trataba de un sueño: Bajo la luz natural, el rostro de aquel hombre apareció como algún tipo de revelación divina, con sus apuestas facciones acomodadas de una forma que no daba a entender algún tipo de emoción en particular, y su cabello, su fino cabello cobrizo, brillando contra el fulgor de la mañana. Su complexión era delgada; su piel apiñonada y de apariencia suave; su vestimenta consistía en una bata blanca como todo lo demás, larga y hasta las rodillas, tal y como usaban los doctores a cargo.

Pero nada, y absolutamente nada, atraía tanto la atención como sus ojos verde oliva. Aquellos ojos le parecieron tan anormales en ese contexto de falsa paz y calma, que casi padeció al verlos, como si estos fuesen capaces de quitarle el aire solamente para torturarlo.

Además del brillo y raro color que poseían, lo que llamaba verdaderamente el cuidado era la extravagancia que presentaban: Se decía que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma; pero en él, aquellas pupilas lograban ocultar todo sentimiento con una maestría aterradoramente calculada, como si se tratara de una falacia. En ellos no había nada que pudiese ser entendido a simple vista, despreciando a todo aquel que tratase de encontrar alguna pista de su dueño mirándolos.

Arthur se perdió en aquella imagen refrescante y que tanto difería con lo que lo rodeaba.

Ese hombre, quien quiera que fuese, había logrado cautivarlo con métodos que ninguno de ellos conocía, a pesar de no ser consciente de ello propiamente. Sin saberlo, causó que el aviador inglés se abstrajera profundamente y que toda su curiosidad se posara solo en él y en cada cosa que hacía.

Las maneras al moverse y su porte causaron una primera impresión que le arrancó el aliento y lo guió a imaginar situaciones impensables, siempre acompañadas de los efectos de sus ojos.

Cada paso que daba iba con una impresión tras otra, el ritmo de su respiración fue sincronizada con la suya en un afán de no desprender su concentración de algo que le causaba tanto placer observar.

Cierta parte de él experimentó una profunda lástima al ser devuelto a la realidad cuando aquel médico se volvió de improvisto y cruzó su mirada directamente con la suya. Exhaló escasamente, y pronto sintió el repentino golpe de la mirada posada sobre sus ojos. Algo que no pudo describir con precisión le faltó, y esa sensación se agudizó al momento que se dio cuenta que no lo miraba tan solo, sino que también se le iba acercando.

Para cuando llegó a su lado, se encontró a si mismo muy incómodo, en una mezcla de inquietud y vergüenza, especialmente por los pensamientos previos que concernían a aquel joven que ya se había agachado para revisarlo. Una ola de calor le pasó por todo el cuerpo, desprevenido, y el fuerte color carmesí tan característico del rubor apareció en sus mejillas y orejas.

Se puso aún más nervioso en el instante en que este pasó una de sus palmas por su mejilla y luego por su frente con sumo cuidado.

-Ya no tienes fiebre- Dijo, habiendo notado la inquietud en su paciente y buscando calmarlo un poco por medio del habla –Eso es bueno.

Su voz, aunque fría, no dejó de parecerle llamativa, resonando en su cabeza con un impacto que al médico nunca le hubiese pasado por la mente.

Consideró mejor admirar tal belleza en secreto, así que haciendo un esfuerzo por ocultar lo ido que se encontraba, asintió discretamente, dirigiendo la vista al suelo.

Él, en respuesta, dio un bostezo tranquilo y luego prosiguió a revisar sus heridas y el estado de su cuerpo.

–Estás en el hospital central de París, como verás, eh…- Hizo una pausa, esperando que siguiera la pista y le dijera su nombre.

Captó la indirecta con rapidez –Arthur.

–Arthur… Estás en la sala que ha sido reservada para los pacientes en recuperación, al menos por el momento. Te quedarás aquí hasta que te recuperes.

-Entiendo.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

-No… No del todo. E-Es decir, recuerdo las explosiones y el dolor, pero…

-Tu avión se estrelló contra el suelo y el estado del vehículo no pudo prevenir una explosión interna.

-Es por eso que…- El rubio echó un vistazo a sus piernas vendadas, de manera que el otro pudo comprenderlo.

-Sí, lo de tus piernas. Tu estado ya no es grave, y tu salud parece estable. De hecho, tuviste suerte: Hay contusiones, hematomas, cortes profundos y laceraciones. El tejido de tus extremidades está muy dañado, y de no ser por lo que fuese que estuvo delante de ellas probablemente te las hubieses molido. No obstante, los daños no llegaron a dejar ningún tipo de trauma irreversible por lo que, con cuidado y descanso, estarás compuesto en lo que, calculo, sería aproximadamente un mes y medio.

El inglés prestó completo interés a lo que tuvo que decir acerca de su estado, y un gran peso le fue quitado de encima apenas él dijo que no habría ningún perjuicio permanente. Había tanto que sintió debió agradecerle en esa instancia, que un simple gracias que escapó sus pálidos labios por el coma le pareció insuficiente.

Tras asentir atentamente, se excusó por un momento y en minutos ya estaba de vuelta con una tablilla y una ficha sujetada a ella. Comenzó el tan usado registro de conversación entre médico y paciente, a pesar del tipo de conversación que Arthur hubiese preferido llevar con él.

-Me atreveré a pedirte que respondas las siguientes preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

-Arthur Kirkland.

Empezó a rellenar la ficha con una pluma después que respondía sus preguntas, repitiendo el procedimiento tras cada pregunta del protocolo -¿Tu edad?

-Veintitrés años.

-¿Y tu lugar de origen?

-Nací en Londres, cerca al centro. He vivido allí casi toda mi vida.

El solo sonido de la pluma escribiendo contra el papel y el silencio general lo estresaban un poco, pero no tardaba en relajarlo el tono frío y amable del hombre que lo acompañaba, sin descartar la delicadeza con la que se dirigía a él. No hubiese tenido problema de quedarse allí una eternidad tan solo para ser tratado así por él.

-Y dime, Arthur, ¿tienes algún familiar a quien comuniquemos tu estadía?

-Sí, pero preferiría escribirles yo mismo. Después de todo, creo que ya estoy en condiciones para hacerlo.

-Por supuesto. Te recomendaría que lo hicieras con anticipación. Con esta guerra, el sistema de correo se torna verdaderamente lento y, a estas alturas, no podemos darnos el lujo de pedir un mejor servicio.

-Tiene razón- Titubeó un momento, experimentando el peso de lo que tenía deseos de preguntar frente a preguntarlo realmente o quedarse callado. Una chispa de valor recorrió su espalda y sin considerarlo demasiado se animó a decirlo, con la obvia sensación extraña en la garganta y las mejillas no menos rojas –N-No, No sé su nombre aún…

-Soy el doctor Llywellyn, pero puedes decirme Glen, no me molestaría-

La amabilidad en su tono, que también pasaba por apático y preciso, no podía mantenerlo desinteresado; sus movimientos, la manera en que claramente lo seguía con la vista lleno de atención para saber si le faltaba algo era clara muestra del genuino interés que como médico debía tener con sus pacientes. Esa ética cargada de intencional entrega –sin dejar de mantenerse distante- impactó lo suficiente al aviador, y el deseo de saber más de la naturaleza de él, de Glen, casi le hizo explosionar la cabeza de curiosidad. No quiso parecer desesperado, empero, y consideró preguntar por algo mucho más mesurado, tal y como se esperaba de alguien con buenos modales.

Él era diestro en eso, hasta donde sabía, así que no había nada de lo que tuviese que preocuparse -¿Sabes algo de la situación? Me refiero a la guerra… - Pausó un momento, mirando hacia un lado con reserva –Q-Quizás las cosas se pongan difíciles, y eso debe de ser bastante perjudicial para los lugareños, no menos fuerte en el sentido patriótico-

-No estoy informado de todo, pero estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices. Me considero exento de eso, afortunadamente, ya que no soy de aquí. Aunque no puedo negar que si las cosas se ponen negras para Francia, terminarían perjudicándome a mí también.

-¿No eres de aquí?- Saber eso no representaba nada nuevo, pues pudo darse cuenta que no era precisamente francés al escuchar su forma de hablar y su acento. Empero, no podría decir con exactitud de dónde ahora, aunque le resultase conocido.

Pasó por una especie de alegría al confirmar sus sospechas, y en especial, por abrir paso a una de las tantas preguntas que se moría por hacerle. No perdió el tiempo y, decidido a conocer a el misterioso y fascinante ojioliva, se animó a soltar la interrogación -¿De dónde eres?

-Soy de Cardiff, Gales-

-¡Ambos somos británicos!-

Arthur se sintió feliz de saber que no era el único bicho raro de Francia. El médico pasó de ser un objeto de admiración para ser también lo más cercano a su hogar que tenía, probablemente lo único que en ese momento le recordaba sus raíces cuando él se encontraba perdido en un lugar tan distinto de su querida Inglaterra –Es algo realmente sorprendente.

-Eso creo.

Entonces le surgió una nueva duda: ¿Por qué, siendo civil, se encontraba en el ojo de la tormenta, aún cuando parecía ser a voluntad propia? ¿Qué motivo lo hacía permanecer en Francia contando el desarrollo que ya tomaba la guerra sin tener ningún vínculo patriótico con ella, especialmente si tenía la posibilidad de regresar a su país de origen y estar a salvo?

Ninguna respuesta llegó, y alentarse a cuestionarlo fue algo que le costó particular labor. Quería saberlo, la inquietud era patente, aunque como siempre, no fue cuestión de simplemente decirlo. Necesitó más que eso, y cuando encontró la fortaleza en los ojos que tenía el privilegio de observar desde la primera fila, se oyó el sonido de la puerta y una risa que penetró de forma molesta en su cabeza.

-Ohonhonhonhonhon

Ambos, Arthur y Glen, voltearon hacia un lado, y ninguno se sorprendió al ver a aquel francés rubio y de ojos azules.

Era Francis, seguro con noticias sobre el frente de guerra y los alemanes.


	3. Capítulo 3

**FRANCIA, 1940**

**Capítulo Tres**

Era muy probable que hubiese tenido algo en la cara o en sus muecas, gestos y demás, o, de otro modo, seriamente hubiera considerado que el francés tenía algún tipo de habilidad psíquica para entrar a la cabeza de las personas.

Si no, ¿De qué modo pudiese haber sabido con tanto aplomo del creciente palpitar en su pecho y las cosquilleos como mariposas en su estómago?

Esa mirada de fingida complicidad y esa sonrisa burlona le causaban desconfianza. Casi podía verlo venir, ver lo que haría, y los resultados no le gustarían para nada.

Entonces Francis se acercó sin que su amplia sonrisa se desvaneciera ni por un minuto, y que sin su forma de pasear la mirada desde Arthur hacia Glen fuese menos sugerente. La perversión y el morbo de ese hombre eran increíbles, y cuando Arthur pensó que lo atacaría de frente, estando ya él lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, este se limitó a centrar su vista en el médico, haciendo, al unísono, una corta reverencia, muy a su estilo.

-Doctor~-

Glen lo miró serio y también asintió con la cabeza –Buenos días-

El paciente pudo distinguir una ligera curva en sus labios al mirar al francés, al igual que percibió un tono menos lineal y algo más auténtico. No podía describirlo exactamente, pero tenía la corazonada de que, por el respeto con el que su superior lo abordó –algo extraño si se consideraba su carácter y lo verdaderamente apuesto que era el ojioliva, debía tenerle algún tipo de consideración, de esas que se tienen cuando al menos se conoce a alguien de antemano. Además, el tono difícil de explicar del galés y la casi imperceptible sonrisa que se distinguió apenas era evidencia más o menos contundente. Todo aquello llevó a que Arthur se preguntara para sus adentros si ellos se conocían desde antes y, de ser así, cuál era la relación específica que tenían.

Nunca se le pasó por la mente que pudieran ser celos o algo parecido, tampoco el sentido de verse amenazado. ¡No lo sabía! Sólo comprendía el interés que en él despertaba, ni más ni menos.

Francis se volvió hacia él y con un gesto tan entretenido como pervertido, no esperó a hacerle saber el enfermizo placer que seguramente le daba poder darse cuenta de las reacciones que el médico despertaba en el inglés –Arthur, querido, veo que has hecho un nuevo amigo~- Le sonrió a Glen otra vez y se dirigió a él para continuar atormentándolo –Y no un amigo cualquiera,¿eh? ¡Te felicito!

Él enrojeció tanto que sus mejillas parecían a punto de estallar, frunció el ceño y evitó el contacto visual con el aludido, quien prefirió mantenerse al margen y se puso de pie de pronto, excusándose.

-Iré a revisar a otros pacientes en espera. Si me disculpan.

Ambos lo vieron alejarse tranquilo y tan calmado como si no acabase de escuchar las palabras tan absurdas que lo involucraban. Arthur esperó que estuviese a una distancia prudente, y cuando lo vio prácticamente al otro lado del cuarto, se sintió con la libertad de poder reclamar y pedir explicaciones.

-¡¿Qué rayos se supone que fue eso, Bonnefoy? ¿Acaso no conoces una palabra llamada _respeto_? Estúpido sapo francés- Su gesto ayudó a que sus cejas parecieran formar una gran ceja amenazante, y el saludable rubor en su rostro apenas daba cuenta de los días que había pasado en coma, inconsciente.

El francés se sintió aliviado de que se encontrara mejor y que hasta tuviera el nervio para poder discutirle sin desfallecer. Bajó sus iris azules hasta su figura postrada y posó sus manos a cada lado de sus caderas, divertido –Oh, ¡Pero si no hay ningún problema! Solo mira lo tierno que se te ve tan colorado. Mi único propósito aquí era ayudar, amor~

-¡Nada que 'amor' ni que ocho cuartos! No tienes ningún derecho.

-¿Lo negarás ahora? Es algo obvio, Kirkland. Has sido infaliblemente cautivado por aquel misterioso y frío médico de París~- Empezó a saltar alrededor, lanzando los brazos al aire, emocionado y perturbadoramente atraído por el nuevo tema que se le había atribuido –¡Es tan romántico!

-Esas son calumnias.

-Es el arte de enamorarse, querido, es inevitable aquí en París. ¡Podríamos hacer de esto una película! Seguro no le faltaría productores. Es decir, ¡tenemos prácticamente todo!: El soldado herido, el médico que lo salva de su suerte, una guerra que los acecha a ambos y un ambiente de desolación y tristeza en donde nace su idilio imposible~ ¿A que no es perfecto?

-Estás loco- Quería darle unos buenos golpes por decir cada tontería tras otra, aunque no podía. Seguía inmóvil de la cadera para abajo y sujeto a la sonda, así que solo podría conformarse con insultarlo.

Ya vería cuando pudiese caminar, era un hecho.

-Deberías dejarte de cursilerías y tonterías inútiles e ir a lo serio. ¿A qué has venido?

-No seas tan rudo, amigo, solo trato de animarte un poco. Aunque creo que eso está de más, el Doctor Llywellyn ya debió haberte animado tanto como lo necesitabas.

-¡Ya cállate!- Gruñó de nueva cuenta avergonzado, sin saber dónde esconder su rostro burlado –Es suficiente.

El otro echó a reír ante la típica intolerancia y el natural mal humor de Arthur, encontrándolo irremediablemente entretenido y fantástico para molestar. La clave estaba en qué tanto de molestaban ante ese tipo de estrés, y el inglés nunca pudo pasar la prueba. Era por eso que fastidiarlo resultaba por ser uno de los más sofisticados placeres de Francis. Nunca se aburriría de ello.

-Está bien, está bien. Vayamos a lo serio- Se acomodó en el colchón al lado de sus piernas, con cuidado de no aplastarles o causarle algún tipo de dolor. Al ver que estaba bien ubicado y que no causaba molestias, procedió a relatarle los últimos detalles de los que se habían perdido al estar profundamente dormido. Su rostro y su voz se tornaron un poco más serios, aunque no demasiado como para preocupar al herido –La situación en la frontera es crítica. El ejército está haciendo todo lo posible para retener al enemigo, pero no sabemos cuánto más durará este juego, o la fuerza de Francia. Las cosas están muy tensas.

El rubio tragó el nudo en su garganta y lo miró con la misma seriedad, cavilando en su interior acerca de lo dicho y lo que había experimentado en carne propia, a un paso de temer por la vida de tantos hombres de guerra y ciudadanos. Venían tiempos difíciles, como predijo su instinto el día del accidente.

-Eso… Eso es terrible.

-Ciertamente. El Reino Unido está enviando más apoyo, esperamos que con eso se pueda aplazar el tiempo de la llegada a la capital, en el peor caso; o que se pueda expulsar a los alemanes, en el mejor de ellos. Nada está dicho aún, y no sabemos cuánto tiempo más se extienda este calvario.

Meditó un momento más, no encontrando nada adecuado para decir. Prefirió preguntar lo que ocurrió exactamente ese día, el día de su accidente -¿Qué pasó ese día?

- …Tu Spitfire perdió un ala y se estrelló. La bala que impactó con él causó daños a los motores y un derrame de combustible que derivó a una explosión. Había un baúl con provisiones que traías frente a tus piernas, por suerte. De no ser por él…-

-Habría perdido las piernas, lo sé- Él asintió mirando por la ventana hacia el sol que aparecía alegrando la ciudad con un destino marcado -¿Fui el único? ¿Hubo muertos?

-Sí. Uno murió al estrellarse, y quedaron dos heridos, aparte de ti. Uno de ellos murió en una operación y el otro no presentó daños mayores; ya fue dado de alta. Hay un desaparecido más, y los otros sobrevivieron.

-Maldición.

-Ellos están apoyándonos todavía, más algunos otros efectivos que llegaron recientemente. Tú, sin embargo, deberás quedarte aquí, recuperándote. No hay nada que puedas hacer en ese estado.

Apretó las sábanas entre sus puños con fuerza, agravando el dolor de sus brazos. Se sentía bastante infortunado por no poder hacer nada para ayudar en una circunstancia tan adversa y complicada, sin posibilidad de protestar tan siquiera –Lo… Lo entiendo.

El francés suspiró con cierto alivio y palmeo su hombro despacio, mostrándole una sonrisa animosa -Apenas estés en condiciones óptimas vendrás con nosotros, y más te vale no causar problemas esta vez, idiota.

Arthur sonrió un poco, algo más confortado –No te daría el gusto.

-Por supuesto que no. Pero sabes que siempre seguiré siendo superior.

-No lo des por sentado.

Permanecieron cómodamente callados, esperando a pensar en algo que decir, que diga el otro, o sencillamente sintiendo la paz del ambiente. Intentó decir algo para romper el hielo, distrayéndose al ver a Glen pasar de una camilla a otra, atendiendo a un interno con la misma preocupación que con la que lo atendió a él. Era algo bastante agradable de observar, y le daba la sensación de seguridad, aunque fuese tan solo por el tiempo que se encontraría allí.

Si se lo ponía a pensar mejor y, a pesar de la importancia de tener que quedarse allí jugando el papel de perfecto inútil, su estadía en aquel hospital podía no ser del todo mala. Sea nihilista o no, tenía la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de todo lo que lo agobiaba y estresaba para sumirse en lo simple del descanso y, sobre todo, en el esmero del médico de los ojos verde oliva a cargo y los paradójicos sentimientos que con tanta prontitud despertaban en él.

Y es que claro, si tuviera que comparar el volver y tenerle que ver la cara a Bonnefoy, aceptando sus órdenes y soportando sus burlas con la perfecta vista de Glen y la sensación cálida que afloraba en él con su trato, hubiese escogido siempre lo segundo. Había emociones encontradas, claro estaba; sin embargo, se reconocía capaz de vivir con eso.

Entonces aceptó las condiciones, al tiempo que algo que lo mantuvo inquieto se le fue puesto en la mente de nuevo: Quiso saber qué relación tenían él y Francis, porque ya no le quedaba duda que fuesen simples desconocidos.

Por suerte, hablar de ciertos asuntos con él y preguntarle lo que quisiera saber eran cosas con las que tenía mucho menos prejuicios, especialmente por tratarse de alguien con quien no tenía ni la mínima intención de quedar bien. Decidirse fue sencillo. No obstante, el primero en hablar no fue él, sino el francés que ya se levantaba de su lugar.

-Creo que mejor me voy. Aún hay muchas cosas que hacer y siempre se necesitan más hombres como refuerzo. No te preocupes, estaré bien~

-¡Como si quisiera eso!- Respondió en un tono sarcástico, arreglando con un brazo la manta que cubría su cuerpo.

Él echó una corta carcajada, dispuesto a irse –Me voy. Vendré a visitarte cada vez que obtenga el permiso para saber si ya puedo mandarte al frente a patadas. Recupérate, cejotas.

Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando el inglés lo detuvo -¡Espera!- Tragó saliva y lo miró a los ojos –Bonnefoy, ¿Tú conoces a Gle- ¡Digo! A-Al doctor Llyellyn desde antes?

Pensó que lo torturaría con más de sus burlas y ridículos, sorprendiéndose al ver que, a pesar de la naturaleza generalmente alegre de su superior, éste adoptó un gesto serio y hasta sombrío, además de una voz fulminante –Solo diré que lo conocí hace años, cuando su hermano mayor se integró a mi mismo escuadrón para la gran guerra anterior. Hace mucho tiempo ya, realmente.

Echó su vista a las lozas grises y resplandecientes del suelo. Pareció afligido por un momento, recobrando pronto su sonrisa, aunque mesurada y circunspecta. Inclinó la cabeza y se despidió; tras un nos vemos luego salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo.

La respuesta y su forma, en vez de dejarlo tranquilo, le hizo plantearse muchísimas cosas más. ¿Por qué habría ese tono sombrío al indicarle el cómo? ¿Por qué no dar más explicaciones?

Lo pensó por largo rato antes de declinar en seguir dando vueltas al convencerse de que ya tendría más tiempo para pensar en eso y en todo lo demás.

Cerró sus párpados, recostando su espalda en el colchón y su cabeza en la almohada de llano. Estaba cansado; cayó en un sueño profundo, sin preocupaciones.

Cuando despertó del letargo no pudo recordar exactamente qué soñó, aunque le quedó claro que no fue por nada que, al despertar, lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza fueran unos ojos vacíos, los que le habían dado un propósito factible a lo que quedaba de su espera en ese lugar:

Quería saber qué había detrás de ellos.


	4. Capítulo 4

*LOLOL Metí a Sealand en el capítulo xD Es que no podía imaginar a Iggy como hijo único! No pude evitarlo! D;

**FRANCIA, 1940**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Había pasado una semana desde que Arthur había sido trasladado al hospital público de París.

No había demasiado que podía asegurar acerca de su estado, aunque sí notaba que estaba mejorando. Quizás de forma algo lenta por la gravedad de sus heridas, pero estaba tranquilo porque sabía que se sanaría tarde o temprano.

Lo que más lo gratificaba y le causaba satisfacción, dejando de lado su dolorosa recuperación, era que de alguna u otra forma había logrado alcanzar cierta confianza con el médico encargado a su cuidado.

Bien y era cierto que los días en ese lugar eran aburridos y solitarios. Muchas veces extrañaba el gusto y la sensación de poder volar con su avión, y otras la oportunidad que tenía de hablar con personas que entendían exactamente lo que sentía. Ahora que no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas, estaba obligado a matar el tiempo leyendo algún libro que con suerte se conseguía prestado de alguna enfermera, escribiendo sus 'valerosas memorias' en algún pliego de papel que nunca conservaba, o solo mirando la fluctuación de personas que se movían alrededor y a través la gran ventana que alumbraba la habitación.

Existía algo más, y sin duda era lo que le resultaba más divertido de todas las actividades que se disponía hacer para pasar el tiempo: Lo que más le gustaba eran las pláticas que solía tener con Glen durante su turno de revisión, e incluso durante sus horas libres, cuando el médico no tenía nada que hacer y prefería encontrar a alguien con quién conversar.

Lo bueno de hablar con él era que, contrariamente de que tuviera dificultades para iniciar las conversaciones –aspecto que no había escapado la implacable vista del ojioliva-, terminaban siempre hablando de algo ameno, y de diversos temas. Además, estaba seguro que el historial del aviador le causaba un poco de curiosidad, y no dejaba de disfrutar, de manera muy tranquila y callada, todas las historias que él tenía para contar.

Para ese entonces ya habían agotado los temas de conversación de simples conocidos que son amables el uno con el otro, habiendo pasado a asuntos como las razones que tuvo para convertirse en miembro de la Real Fuerza aérea, la emocionante historia detrás de sus heridas, o la forma en la que se pasaba la vida en el hospital.

Conocía una parte importante de él, aunque no todo, ciertamente. Le agradaba, y no tendría ningún problema en llegar a conocerlo mucho mejor. Tal vez por eso se hacía más allegado a él, no creándose problemas cuando el inglés tenía deseos de entablar una conversación o sencillamente entretenerse con la presencia de alguien.

Y Arthur, por su lado, se mostraba tal y como era. Le confesó lo muy importante que era para él la aviación, que se había unido a las fuerzas aéreas porque era un sueño de la niñez y antigua profesión de su padre, el viaje hasta Francia, las cosas que habían visto, el día de la invasión alemana y lo último que recordaba antes de perder la consciencia. Recordaba, también, la vez que le preguntó si tenía algún familiar cercano, alegando que él tenía a su madre y a un hermano menor con el que siempre discutía, llamado Peter.

De forma bastante calmada y simple, contestó con –No una aquí- Sin mostrar alguna expresión en particular, ni siquiera aflicción, añoranza o nostalgia. Aquella respuesta fue difícil de borrar de la memoria, y encontrar su significado fue algo que le causó particular interés.

¿Cómo no querría averiguar algo que tuviese que ver con ese ser?

No, esa no era la pregunta que explicaba mejor las cosas. La pregunta que realmente necesitaba ser contestada era por qué pensaba todo eso: ¿Por qué tanta consideración para con el médico? ¿Por qué desgastar el tiempo en intentar comprenderlo como si fuese un agujero sin fondo?

No lo entendía. Aceptaba muchas cosas y muchas sensaciones que tenía que ver con él cuando estaba cerca, pero distaba de ser algo que en verdad pudiese comprender. Solo sabía que cada vez que tenía ocasión de hablar con él le sudaban las palmas de las manos; sentía dolor en su estómago; se le calentaban las mejillas y las orejas, el cuello; el pecho se percibía como más grande y vacío de lo normal; el corazón le latía a grandes velocidades y, por último, aparecía una irremediable sonrisa en sus labios, una que no controlaba a consciencia propia.

Era como si su cuerpo lo recompensara al verlo, como si cada parte de él estuviera mejor, como si todo en ese depresivo salón volviera a la vida, como si el dolor fuera menos y el bienestar infinito.

No era capaz de precisar ese sentir y, cuando _esa _palabra que probablemente resumía todo en unas pocas letras aparecía de improvisto en su mente, la alejaba desconfiado y un tanto asustado. Siempre consideraba que era mejor no sacar conclusiones ni dar nada por sentado, a pesar que no pudiese evitar sonrojarse y sonreír avergonzado.

Y si tan solo pudiese haber borrado el pensamiento por el resto de días que siguieron, quizá habría sido mucho más fácil de evitar considerar* todo tipo de pequeños detalles que dirigían su atención a un objetivo específico con la intención de probar el sentimiento que deseaba evadir. No por nada empezó a fijarse más en Glen, en cavilar acerca de cada una de las cosas que se le venían a la mente al verlo.

Todo comenzó con el inocente interés de observar más de cerca y más detenidamente su apariencia física. Creyó que se trataba de una vigilancia prestada por el mero trato constante o la mera curiosidad. Empero, pronto se halló sumiéndose en un cuidado que escapaba a unos designios tan simples como lo eran aquellos.

Ya no podía verlo con los mismos ojos ni con una perspectiva tan sencilla: A cualquier persona le hubiese parecido fuera de lo común verse continuamente en la posición de un observador tan aprehensivo. Quizá estaba loco, cuestión que era minimizada cuando lo veía pasar con su característica postura elegante, cuando se deleitaba con cada detalle de un cuerpo que le parecía en composición perfecto y _muy_ atractivo. Llegaba a dejarse llevar enteramente por sus movimientos, su silueta, la figura que penosamente imaginaba debajo de su ropa. Por su piel que relucía siempre tan provocativa, por su cuello, las facciones de su rostro, su imperturbable gesto y su inteligencia tranquila.

Con unas cuantas semanas, gran concentración e inexplicable devoción, Arthur descubrió que había memorizado cada detalle del médico, detalles que iban desde lo simple de una minúscula y solitaria pea en la mano con la que lo revisaba hasta el agradable olor tan peculiar en él. Conocía tan bien esas insignificancias que hasta podía definir de memoria el color y la textura de cada pequeña rayita se sus iris, esa combinación, profundidad y sensación que terminaban por configurar el particular color de sus ojos.

También llegó a saber al dedillo a qué hora atendía a cada paciente, a qué hora lo veía, sus horas libres y la hora a la que se retiraba a descansar al final del día. Prácticamente conocía cada aspecto visible de Glen Llywellyn y sus rutinas, siendo lo más raro de explicar por un sentir que no tenía nombre.

Tampoco era como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa y se limitara a acudir a lo disponible. En vez de perseguirlo con la vista, bien podía leer algo, escuchar la radio que anunciaba algún nuevo acontecimiento, escribir la novela que siempre había deseado escribir o convencer a alguna enfermera de que lo dejara salir a tomar aire. Sin embargo, el problema era que ninguna de esas cosas le interesaba al saber que el galés estaba cerca y que podía gastarse su tiempo solo en él.

Era todo como un lamentable círculo vicioso, uno del que no podía salir por estar atrapado en su mirar. Siempre terminaba hallándose en un dilema que le exigía conocer su naturaleza.

Glen le era tan frío que saber de su esencia le resultaba problemático y en ocasiones intimidante, aunque prefería pensar que el riesgo a la destrucción de comprender algo que no debía valiera la pena y no fuese por nada porque precisamente era él de quien se trataba y, aunque no quisiera emocionarse, era importante para sí mismo, era su única compañía.

Le hacía bien tenerlo cerca, de eso no había duda. Los dolores en el pecho y el nerviosismo no podían ser perjudiciales por ser él quien los despertaba.

Y es que, además de sentir deleite por su apariencia y sus maneras, sentía gran admiración por su forma de ser que no se ocultaba, por esa vocación y dedicación para con sus pacientes. Podía dejar atrás la imparcialidad de su carácter para ayudar a quienes estaban bajo su cuidado, y eso se notaba tanto por la forma que adoptaban sus atenciones como por el tiempo que se tomaba para hacer las cosas lo mejor posible, las constantes visitas de supervisión en sus supuestas horas libres y el turno extra en el hospital hasta bien entrada la noche.

Podía terminar por ser la persona más generosa del mundo cuando se trataba de quienes estaban bajo su responsabilidad, incluyéndolo: Siempre le preguntaba cómo se sentía, desde cuando era su turno de atención propiamente dicho hasta en las conversaciones que tenían cuando habían los minutos disponibles.

Cuando estuvo mejor y sus heridas algo más regeneradas, no tardó en recomendarle salir a tomar aire, considerando lo bueno que es el cambio de ambiente para el ánimo particular y la frecuencia con la que Arthur miraba el cielo claro a través de las ventanas, deseando estar allí.

Se lo agradeció mucho y él movió sus influencias inmediatamente para conseguirle una silla de ruedas y a un asistente disponible para que lo acompañara.

Por un momento y luego de mucho tiempo, el inglés sintió que alguien se preocupaba por él, llenándose el pecho de una sensación dulce al saber que se trataba del ojioliva.

Éste le mostró una rara sonrisa antes de ayudarlo a pasarse a la silla con una enfermera.

-No te esfuerces mucho. Aún te falta para componerte por completo.

-L-Lo tendré en cuenta- Contestó sonriendo, mirando la profundidad de sus ojos y la amabilidad de la extraña y cautivadora curva en sus labios.

Dicha enfermera lo llevó hasta el patio trasero del hospital. Aquel paraje tenía un brillante gras, un árbol y unas cuantas flores con arbustos podados en bloques. El aire se respiraba fresco y la brisa era renovadora. Después de mucho esperar volvió a sentir los tenues rayos solares en su piel, el olor de las flores y su alérgico polen, animado por la vista del cielo en el que solía navegar.

Permaneció allí admirado sin saber cuánto, pensando y rememorando miles de sucesos. Una rara alegría acaba de invadirlo al momento que sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. Miró hacia arriba para ver a Glen a su lado, mirando el jardín con él.

-Ho-Hola ¿No ibas a estar adentro?

-Ya estoy en mi turno libre, son las doce.

-Oh…- Sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse y una graciosa sensación le pasó por dentro.

-¿Se sintió bien salir después de casi tres semanas de encierro?- El galés intuía que sí por la seña de realización que portaba, y eso de alguna manera lo dejaba tranquilo, pues era para él bueno saber que Arthur se encontraba bien.

-Mucho. Es decir, ex-extrañaba esto. Cuando era niño vivía al lado de un amplio jardín, y desde entonces me han gustado mucho este tipo de vistas.

-A mi también. Es relajante, supongo.

El sonido del viento, de las hojas, y del silbido del pasto fue lo único que se oyó por un par de minutos.

El primero en decir algo fue el doctor, en un tono tranquilo y aún mirando hacia el firmamento con nubes blancas, pensativo y extrañamente retraído –Espero que no te pase nada allá afuera, Arthur. Algo así sería una lástima…

Arthur le echó un vistazo, desconcertado. ¿Era acaso que se preocupaba por él de verdad? No sabría, pero imaginarlo se sintió bien. Su pecho estalló en todas esas sensaciones inquietas y hermosas y sus pulmones se llenaron con su esencia traída por una corriente de aire.

Encontró, de pronto, un nuevo sentido para sobrevivir a lo que lo esperaba fuera de esos cuatro muros: El deseo del ojioliva de que así fuera. Era lo más importante en ese momento, quizá, y lo haría, demostraría que podía hacerlo.

Supo que protegería su vida y la de él si fuese necesario, y por entonces los por qués no debían aún ser revelados. Sonrió.

-No pasará…

Quería que así fuera, que esa paz y ese sentimiento dulce duraran un poco más para no decepcionarlo. Deseó sobrevivir, desde ese momento, para Glen.


	5. Capítulo 5

**FRANCIA, 1940**

**Capítulo Cinco**

Los días pasaban y la situación empeoraba: Cada vez más eran las noticias de ataques alemanes, de lo crítico de la situación en el frente de guerra, del casi incontrolable avance. La coyuntura era un caos, las emociones aplastadas de todos y su desolación acaparaban el escenario.

La desesperación iba ganando terreno en cada cuarto del hospital, así como lo hacían los heridos en guerra, civiles y soldados que sufrían el alcance de las armas y la violencia. La mayoría de los espacios estaban colmados, y hasta llegó un momento en el que, por falta de cuartos en la infraestructura, comenzaron a llegar pacientes recién traídos a la sala reservada para la recuperación, replegando y apretado a quienes ya se encontraba allí.

Aquello, además de fastidiar a Arthur, le sirvió para corroborar lo que pensaba de Glen como médico y ser testigo directo de una reputación que no le conocía hasta aquel día, en el que llegó un nuevo herido que decían necesitaba con urgencia una operación, y que por las fallas en las salas quirúrgicas fue atendido allí mismo, en uno de los pocos salones que aún poseía cierto espacio disponible.

Arribó en una camilla que era movilizada a toda velocidad por un grupo de asistentes, con dos médicos a su lado, siendo Glen uno de ellos.

Al verlo prestó mayor atención.

-¿Qué le pasó?- Lo oyó decir mientras avanzaban acelerados.

-Fue víctima de un bombardeo, hará unas ocho horas atrás. Ha estado mucho tiempo desatendido y ha perdido mucha sangre.- Respondió un encargado que venía detrás, aparentemente el que había recibido al nuevo paciente.

-Será necesario operar ya- El otro médico tomó los pies de la camilla y la guió hasta el final del salón. Justo enfrente del pequeño espacio asignado para el inglés. Este intercambió una breve mirada con el ojioliva y luego él se volvió para su colega, ya remangándose, sin perder ni un segundo –Sí, estoy listo. Preparen los utensilios para la operación ahora mismo ¡Rápido!

Vio cómo un par de enfermeras salió a paso rápido del lugar, y en cuestión de minutos regresaron con mesas movibles llenas de utensilios como escarpelos, tijerillas, pinzas, bisturíes, frascos con algodón, gasas y otras tantas cosas que Arthur ya no pudo reconocer. Glen prácticamente le arrancó el par de guantes que traía la enfermera para él, y el otro médico aseguró al lesionado en su lugar. Se veía bastante débil, y sus jadeos resonaban en todo el lugar, dando cuenta del infernal dolor que debía estar sintiendo.

Llevaba la mayor parte de su uniforme ensangrentado, los brazos desnudos, destrozados y llenos de profundos cortes. Una de sus piernas era irreconocible, al punto en que lucía como un simple pedazo de hueso del que colgaban a penas ciertos pedazos de carne y sangre a montones; la otra vestía solo sus músculos, sin gran parte de la epidermis.

Sintió ganas de vomitar; se contuvo. Tuvo lástima por él, y agradeció el no haber estado en su posición aún con todo lo que le había pasado. Tenía suerte de haber sobrevivido y poder recuperarse, nunca perdería eso de vista.

Algo trabado observó como el ojioliva inició haciendo un conteo rápido de los utensilios, buscando lo que necesitaba. Escuchó débilmente cómo este le informó al otro médico que ligaría las venas y arterias para detener la hemorragia que podía matarlo. Tomó una soguilla, unos tubillos y otras cosas que no reconoció y se puso en frente del paciente, dándole la espalda a él. Iba a comenzar con la operación.

-¿No esperará a que esté lista la anestesia?- Inquirió una enfermera, alertada de la situación y en _shock_ por el estado de la víctima y la celeridad con el que el proceso de amputación había comenzado.

-No hay tiempo. Además, no sabemos si pueda tener algún tipo de reacción alérgica a los fármacos que usemos o que surja un imprevisto. Es necesario comenzar ya, antes de que pierna más sangre.

Todo quedó en silencio por un momento, y justo después comenzó el infierno.

Oyó claramente el sonido de la piel siendo rebuscada. Los gritos del soldado se esparcieron con eco por el limitado espacio. La gente alrededor comenzaba a murmurar, los asistentes tuvieron que sujetarlo con cuidado para evitar que se moviera por lo adolorido que estaba.

El griterío se prolongó a medida que el procedimiento iba ganando peso: Pronto vio cuando le alcanzaron la cuchilla curveada a Glen, acentuándose el horroroso sonido de los cortes antes del pequeño serrucho que seguro usó para quebrar el inútil hueso. El retumbo de la estructura ósea siendo escindida le causó unos nervios que casi no podía retener.

La cama se movía, lo que hacía claro que aquel sujeto debía estar retorciéndose de dolor. El doctor seguía dividiéndolo, sin reparar en nada. Le pareció que su sangre le hirviera de repente, temiendo por aquel hombre y por las heridas permanentes con las que cargaría.

No obstante, también hubo un espacio de complacencia, que se conectaba directamente con la aptitud que notaba en el galés.

No podía ver su rostro, pero sí lo rápido y minucioso que se movían sus brazos, sus manos con guantes ensangrentados. De golpe salieron uno de los ayudantes para traer algo que no pudo adivinar, alguna especie de jarabe que le dieron al pobre herido una vez que se despidió completamente de su pierna derecha. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, el rostro lacerado y un gesto sombrío, más que solo adolorido. Se pasó a la reconstrucción del muñón cuando este se que dormido, quizás de padecimiento.

Glen respiró cansado, ya habían pasado horas y al menos la lesión más grave había sido cubierta. Necesitó ayuda para vendar la parte cercenada, mientras atendía las otras heridas. Con cuidado removió la piel infectada sobre el tejido muscular de la otra extremidad, al tiempo que un médico más llegó para tratar los brazos con el otro que ya se encontraba allí. Pasaron a limpiar las heridas de su rostro, a esparcirle una serie de ungüentos y jarabes después del alcohol. Lo revisaron de pies a cabeza, buscando alguna que otra contusión o malformación.

Vendaron todo lo requerido y esperaron la estabilización de los impulsos cardíacos, tratando de tomar el programa protocolar, estando más sosegados. El centro de su atención soltó un suspiro largo, como anunciando que ya todo había terminado.

Arthur nunca había quedado tan impresionado en su vida: Nunca había sido aficionado a las artes médicas o a la precisión que se necesitaba al operar y, empero, aquella vez quedó estupefacto, admirado, agradecido y con una serie de sensaciones más que no se alejaron fácilmente. Todo el asunto le causó una impresión bastante fuerte, en el sentido en quede la habilidad y destreza de alguien podía depender una vida. Admiró más a Glen todavía, y sin duda quedó cautivado por sus habilidades.

Todos los que pudieron presenciar aquel acto lo miraron como si fuese una especie de milagro o algo parecido, incluido él mismo. El galés parecía muy cansado como para quedarse más tiempo y se retiró a asearse y cambiarse, a descansar un rato, dejando a unos cuantos para que velaran por las respuestas del que acababa de ser operado.

Las horas pasaron y el nuevo internado se estabilizó, asegurando que podría recuperarse con el tiempo que fuese necesario y debiéndoselo todo al médico encargado.

Se sintió casi orgulloso por él. Para cuando Francis llegó a visitarlo, al día siguiente, ese sentimiento se le grabó profundamente al llevar una conversación que el francés inició para elogiarlo.

-¿Así que el doctor dio un espectáculo de destreza maravilloso ayer? No me sorprende~-

Glen estaba al lado, preparando unos sueros en las bolsillas para suministrar a los enfermos. Este apenas sonrió con el comentario, sin molestarse en despegar la mirada de los galones sobre los que tenía las manos puestas –Tomaré eso como un cumplido.

-Lo es, querido. No cualquiera es capaz de manejar una situación de emergencia con tanta fortaleza y, por lo que he oído, parece que lo hiciste realmente bien- Se arregló el cabello hacia un lado y dirigió su vista a Arthur antes de guiñarle un ojo y hacer que frunciera el ceño y fingiera una mueca de asco.

-Gracias.

-Y Arthur piensa lo mismo. ¿No es así, Kirkland?

-Eh…- Se sonrojó sin entender por qué y miró hacia Glen, quien ahora tenía la mirada posada en él –Sí… ¡Sí!

Francis rió y el galés le agradeció cordialmente. Luego, se excusó y partió para repartir el suero, dejándolos para que conversaran de sus asuntos.

Ellos se quedaron mirándolo mientras se iba, cada uno pensando diferentes cosas con respecto a él. Intuyó que no faltaría mucho para que su superior le lanzara alguna bufonada para reírse de él, pero se equivocó, al menos por esa instancia.

-Tienes mucha suerte de ser atendido por alguien como él.

-¿Eh?... ¡Bueno! Sí, tienes razón. Es muy bueno en lo que hace, eso no se puede poner en tela de juicio.

-No creo que sepas de la reputación que tiene, ya que eres nuevo aquí: Él es realmente alguien muy reconocido, aunque no actúe como tal. Sé que lo que más importa para el doctor es el bienestar de sus pacientes.

.Pues, eso pude observarlo ayer, idiota.

-Y muy atentamente, seguro, cejotas- Bufó mostrándole una sonrisa pícara y tomando uno de los libros sobre la mesa de al lado para echarle un vistazo.

-No comiences ahora- Él giró los ojos hacia un lado, sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendrían que venir esas insinuaciones.

Comenzaba a parecerle ridículo; sin embargo, algo en él le hacía imposible negar sus acusaciones, y quería saber qué era lo que eso significada. No lo haría en ese momento, debía aceptar, menos con la compañía que tenía. Entonces se remitió a seguir con la conversación, ignorando lo anterior –Parece exigir mucho de sí mismo. Es notable que hará todo lo posible para cumplir con su profesión, creo que hasta podría asegurarlo.

-¡Seguro! Hasta donde yo sé, nunca ha fallado en salvar a los hombres que habían sido dados como perdidos y desahuciados. Siempre siente que debe hacer algo por ellos.

Lo último que dijo despertó algo en su cerebro y en su memoria. Era prácticamente obvio que Glen hacía lo que podía, y que no hubiese fallado antes revelaba mucho de cuánto se exigía con esos asuntos. Debía haber algo con eso en especial, con su impenetrable disposición de curar a quien tuviera enfrente y estuviese enfermo o herido. ¿Qué podría ser? No se le ocurría una respuesta factible.

Pronto recordó la respuesta que le dio cuando preguntó si tenía familia. Ninguna que esté aquí no decía casi nada y abría muchas posibilidades, muchas conclusiones que tomar en cuenta. Tampoco lo dejaba sereno la forma en que, había notado, evadía hablar de su pasado, limitándose a hablar de él como un particular, de sus gustos, lo que pensaba en tal o cual tema o cómo veía la guerra.

Había algo que no encajaba. Los deseos de saber, de descubrirlo, se acentuaron con fuerza luego de la plática que tuvo con Bonnefoy, hasta constituir algo que ya no se le podía pasar inadvertido. Tampoco le quedaba claro el cómo había terminado en Francia, ni el por qué no volvía a su país si la amenaza era el pan de cada día allí. No entendía nada, y se moría por entenderlo a él.

No pasó mucho antes que quisiera preguntárselo y buscara estrategias para sacárselo sin ser demasiado obvio.

Empezó por hablarle de lo mucho que odiaba Francia, diciendo, por ejemplo, que de ser por él, hace mucho hubiese regresado a Inglaterra.

-Prefería estar allá. No hay nada mejor como el lugar en el que creciste, después de todo.

Glen estaba leyendo unos libros de medicina en su oficina, mientras Arthur estaba al lado de la ventana de esta, en la silla de ruedas que ya había logrado manejar con cierta agilidad. Él tan solo asintió y cambió de página, aparentando no mostrar atención.

-Eh… ¿Tú qué opinas?- Odiaba tener que parecer repetitivo y obsesivo con el tema, pero no había más que hacerle. Si quería llegar a entenderlo, debería enfrentarlo.

-Que sí- Respondió tajante, otra vez sin hacer mayor uso de sus palabras o su interés en general.

El rubio suspiró y se dirigió a un estante, fingiendo leer el título de los densos manuales y los libros de anatomía humana. No se dio por vencido -¿No te gustaría regresar a Cardiff?

-Aún no estoy seguro de eso. Aquí estoy bien.

Lo miró de reojo: Nada. Ninguna sensación se reflejó en su rostro y tampoco pareció perturbado por algún tipo de pensamiento. Empezaba a frustrarse más. Todo con respecto a él parecía como un vacío callejón sin salida.

-¿Pero por qué?¿ N-No te gustaría ver a tu familia allá?-

El silencio fue su única respuesta. Arthur volteó sorprendido de no oír nada tras un minuto callado, y lo atrapó mirando hacia la nada, aún muy tranquilo. Titubeó un momento, pensando en que quizá no lo había oído por la distancia que los separaba -¿M-Me oíste?

-Sí, te oí- Contestó en seco sin mirarlo tan siquiera. Permaneció en silencio un rato más, para luego contestar en el mismo tono apacible de siempre, sin resentimiento, enojo, o tristeza –Es algo de lo que no me siento ganas de hablar ahora, Arthur.

-Oh, Lo-Lo siento- Se volvió hacia los anaqueles de nueva cuenta, intentando ocultar su rostro lleno de verdadera vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado de impertinente por tan solo querer saber? Se lo recriminaría hasta que no pudiese más, podía percibirlo.

Tenía ganas de azotar su cabeza contra el estante por ser tan estúpido, y lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque sintió una presencia detrás de él, que terminó siendo la del ojioliva. Tuvo miedo de mirarlo a los ojos, más cuando lo hizo, perdió todo tipo de sensación recriminatoria: La forma en que lo observaba no había cambiado, e incluso tenía la apariencia de aún encontrarse cómodo en su compañía.

-¿Quieres ir al patio trasero? Aún me queda media hora hasta mi siguiente ronda.

Asintió despacio y confundido, aunque sí queriendo ir a donde se le proponía. Imaginó que sin importar lo que hubiese sido de aquel hombre, debía ser muy fuerte como para mantenerse tan indiferente y constante. Ya no podía verlo con mejores ojos, eso era cierto, y cada pequeña cosa que veía de él llenaba algo en su interior.

Le pareció que ya era el momento adecuado para pensarlo propiamente: ¿Qué era eso que sentía por Glen Llywelyn?


	6. Capítulo 6

**FRANCIA, 1940**

**Capítulo Seis**

-Vamos, Bonnefoy. ¡Debe haber algo que sepas!

-No. Y de hacerlo, no te lo diría. No soy de la clase de sujetos que va por allí revelando la vida de otros, ¿sabes?

-¡Jah! Cuando te conviene…

Después de lo ocurrido y del entero accidente de haber querido averiguar más detalles personales acerca de Glen, Arthur se animó, finalmente, a recurrir a la última persona que acudiría para pedir información: Francis.

Comenzó preguntándole por el frente y todo eso, y conforme la conversación fue tomando en cuenta su estadía en el hospital y sus circunstancias, fue haciéndole discretas preguntas acerca del médico, hasta cuando llegó a la desesperación total y _demandó_ información concerniente. No se le pasó por la mente que el francés se negaría tan rotundamente a darle algo por entender, viendo su plan arruinado.

-¿Por qué querrías saber, de todos modos, eh? – Le dio unos cuantos y suaves codazos en sus costillas con la misma falsa complicidad que odiaba tanto. Lo miró aburrido y hastiado, aunque algo sonrojado, lo que pasó inadvertido al visitante.

-Solo porque sí. Es alguien con quien convivo, ¿no? Saber un poco más no daña a nadie.

-¡Pero sí que te alegra! Oh

~ Creo que ya es hora que el pequeño Arthur declare su ferviente amor por el apuesto doctor~ Vamos, Kirkland, no te hagas esperar.

-¡Cállate! No digas tonterías-

-No son tonterías. ¿Crees que no he notado la forma en que lo miras? No te hagas el estúpido, querido.

Era cierto. Arthur no había sido muy discreto con eso, pero no le daba mayor importancia.

Al menos no desde hacía unas semanas cuando notó, para gran satisfacción propia y gusto desbordante, que Glen, poco a poco, empezaba a mirarlo también, siendo que ya en muchas ocasiones habían cruzado miradas estando desprevenidos. No obstante, no podía asegurar que eso significara algo: Podría ser mero azar o mera coincidencia, o quizás que él estaba pendiente de su mejoría. Le dolía aceptarlo, todavía sin saber por qué.

Era bastante estúpido como para no darse cuenta.

-No hay ninguna forma, tonto. Todo es coincidencia.

Francis echó una carcajada –Pues no te creo-

El susodicho pasó cerca a ellos hablando con una enfermera, y ambos lo miraron como si se tratara del espécimen más interesante en el planeta Tierra. Glen lo notó al verlos, desviando pronto la vista al no querer tener nada que ver con lo que sea que fuese lo que estuvieran pensando, que se resumía a ser él, en casi todos sus aspectos.

Se volteó y salió de la habitación, logrando percibir el peso de sus miradas, a pesar que estuviera de espaldas.

-Ohonhonhon Dios, ¿No crees que tiene un trasero perfecto?- Dijo dirigiéndose al inglés, como si acabara de decir lo más normal del mundo. Por otro lado, este enrojeció violentamente y enterró la vista en sus sábanas blancas, renuente a responder esa pregunta por razones personales que no le convenían.

-¡Eres un maldito pervertido!

La verdad era que pensaba que todo de él era perfecto, incluyendo, bueno, _todo_. No era algo que admitiría estando sobrio, y su amigo tendría que pagar por ir diciendo tales descaros.

-Bueno, si no te interesa realmente, podrías decírmelo. ¿Crees que le gusten los franceses?

-¿Eh?

-Sí. No me molestaría para nada enseñarle toda Francia, especialmente por tratarse de él.

Arthur enfureció en un segundo, con las ganas de propinarle un buen golpe formándosele en los puños llenos de energía para cumplir con sus propósitos. ¿Cómo podía tomar las cosas tan a la ligera? ¡Sí se trataba de Glen! No era un tema que pasara por ser simple con él, más todavía si se trataba de emparejarlo con alguien tan estúpido como el francés?

Recapacitó un momento, pensando por qué realmente sentía eso, por qué podía llegar a entrarle ira cuando le sugerían la idea que el ojioliva podía estar con alguien más. Algo hizo _click _ en su cabeza y el francés pareció notarlo –No te preocupes, no es algo que esté en mis 'cosas por hacer', al menos no todavía. Pero debes tener cuidado ~

Sonrió, se pudo se pie, se despidió y se fue, no sin antes lanzarle alguna broma que el inglés no se molestó en retener en su memoria.

¿Qué era lo que sentía por Glen? Esa pregunta no podía dejarlo. Dolía sin razón, fastidiaba sin que pudiese contestarla completamente.

¿Le gustaba?

Reconoció que supo aquello desde la primera vez que lo vio. A partir de ese entonces nunca dejó de parecerle atractivo, pero con el tiempo notó que no se resumía a solo atracción. Había algo más.

Y, según percibió, aquella chispa fue ganando tamaño conforme el tiempo pasaba. No llegaba a explicárselo, a pesar que se le era obvio que los nervios al hablar cuando Glen estaba presente y lo veía con suma atracción, el expresarse trabado y ansioso y los inexplicables sonrojos que aparecían sin premeditación no eran por nada.

Había demasiadas piezas mentales; tantas, que no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Estaba desconcertado y enfrascado en todas esas condiciones, tanteando a través de sus sentimientos sin conocer ni rumbo ni destino fijo hasta que apareció un punto final que ofreció la posibilidad de llegar a un consenso consigo mismo: Podría ser que Arthur Kirkland se encontrara enamorado; podría ser que amara al indiferente médico de ojos oliva.

¿Tendría algo en contra ahora? No. Pero no podía aceptarlo del todo, y no le bastaba con pensarlo: Le urgía saber si verdaderamente lo sentía.

Por el momento contaba con que no solo se trataba de atracción, aunque nada más que una negación se le venía a la mente y una negación nunca significaba una definición. Para definir lo que sentía debía afirmar algo que se le ocurriera para representar fielmente todas esas cosas juntas que solo despertaban con Glen.

Pronto se le ocurrió algo, una palabra sola en esa mezcolanza de sensaciones: Caer.

Cada día que pasaba era como si cayera más y más hacia él, hasta que pudiera fundirse con su esencia y no ser Arthur solamente nunca más, deseando, anhelando ser uno con él, como si después no hubiese otro final.

Ya no había lugar para especulaciones cuando concluía que había sido cautivado. Su obsesión por verlo era clara prueba de eso. Vivir al máximo cada momento a su lado era un secreto que le hacía mucho bien guardar.

Era probable que toda esa indecisión se debiese a que siempre había vivido al nivel de amor como simple concepto. Sabía lo que era, y hasta incluso se aproximaba a cómo debía de sentirse, sin nunca haberlo sabido propiamente. Entonces no podía decir cómo era a ciencia cierta, aunque aceptara que podría sentirlo en cualquier momento con el estimulo apropiado.

¿Qué tan ridículo y simplón era considerar a Glen como ese estímulo?

Nada: Tenía tantas virtudes y tan claras para Arthur, que era para él digno de ser objeto inspirador de un sentimiento de ese calibre.

El caer constantemente hacia él le hizo caer en cuenta de lo mucho que entraba a tallar con respecto al ojioliva: La preferencia física quedaba a un lado al momento que pensaba que nada le daría más gusto que darle bien, intimar emocional y mentalmente a pesar de los obstáculos propios de su reservada naturaleza.

Ni siquiera era algo tan simple como eso. De hecho, sus propios deseos le parecían mucho más egoístas que solo querer hacerle bien o conocer su historia. Lo quería para alegrarse, a pesar de los nervios o las conversaciones trabadas, para extasiarse con él y con todos esos pequeños aspectos que lo impresionaban día a día, para que él fuese el único que pudiese hacerle tanto bien a sí mismo.

Y eso, la yuxtaposición de cada nuevo tipo de sensación, emoción y placer que experimentaba al verlo, lo guió hasta darse cuenta que no podía estar más enamorado.

¿Por qué, contando lo difícil que fue para él llegar a eso, no le sorprendía ya toparse con el justificado hallazgo?

Lo había imaginado ya, más aquella era la primera vez que la realización le llegaba de tal forma. Ya no tendría oportunidad de quejarse, pues había descubierto un matiz de la vida que le era tan placentero como intrigante; irremediable.

Volvió a la realidad para observándolo acercándose a él. Se sintió diferente y le ofreció una tímida sonrisa. Le conversó como siempre, lo miró como siempre y se fue enamorando como siempre.

Y nada era extraño, como predijo entonces: Ya nunca podría dejar de caer hacia Glen.


	7. Capítulo 7

**FRANCIA, 1940**

**Capítulo Siete**

Se sentía demasiado bien como para que las cosas sean tan sublimes sin tener lado malo. Intuía que los defectos no tardarían en aparecer para acabar con la satisfacción que experimentaba a diario con las conversaciones y los paseos a cualquier parte del hospital mientras acompañaba a Glen.

Y por supuesto que estaba en lo correcto, sus instintos pocas veces habían fallado: Cada vez las cosas empeoraban sin encontrar un límite o una posibilidad de mejoría. Tanto los civiles como los militares franceses e ingleses iban replegándose al norte a paso seguro, haciendo frente a la amenaza extranjera que poco a poco acababa con toda esperanza.

El ambiente general encontraba un correlato igual de caótico en las mismas instalaciones en las que se encontraba, lo que lo afectaba más directamente. Con el pasar de los días se hacían más frecuentes los traslados y las reubicaciones de los internados en las ya insuficientes habitaciones, que yacían colmadas y apenas abarcadas por el personal de servicio. Incluso comenzó a ser necesario a dar de alta a la mayor cantidad de gente posible, a pesar que no se hubiesen recuperado enteramente, siendo la prioridad los heridos que a grandes cantidades llegaban a diario. Las medicinas fueron faltando, poniendo en aprietos a los médicos y enfermeras que necesitaban suplir las demandas de los afectados y enfermos; la comida se acababa rápido y algunos debían compartirla para que alcanzara, ya que la problemática de la guerra no hacía más que hacer más difícil el conseguir los alimentos. Aquella disfunción causaba que el agua fuera cortada con bastante frecuencia, a pesar que se tratara del líquido fundamental para subsistir y llevar adelante los procesos de recuperación.

El clima pasaba a ser uno de mucho estrés y desanimo. Arthur observaba cómo Glen permanecía constantemente agobiado por las carencias y la desolación que ganaba las esperanzas de todos. Hubo veces que tuvo que usar su propio salario para aportar económicamente al abastecimiento requerido, renunciando a una remuneración completa y prácticamente ofreciendo sus servicios al poco dinero que podía necesitar para alimentarse a él mismo, sin que pudiese hacer algo al respecto.

El que las luces de las bombas se vieran a lo lejos y que sus ruidos tronaran con dificultad en los vidrios y paredes del lugar no hacía las cosas nada mejores. Empezaba a temer no solo por la manutención de ese albergue, sino también por lo que pasaría si es que la resistencia terminaba por ser vencida y todos se vieran en la necesidad de huir al norte del país. Temía ver a los muertos, temía que algo le pasara al ojioliva.

Caerían más bombas, de eso no había duda. Debía comenzar a prepararse para ello.

…

-Otra explosión. Parece que esto nunca llegará a su fin.

Glen y Arthur se encontraban buscando el destello de la batalla que se iba acercando sin pensar en ellos, frente a la ventana de al lado de la cama del inglés, al que solo le quedaban dos semanas para ser dado de alta.

-S-Sí. Lo peor es que, si logran tomar París, las cosas estarán prácticamente perdidas.

-Eso sería terrible- Suspiró el médico, abriendo un poco aquella ventana para el aire fuese ventilado con uno más fresco para la habitación que desbordaba en gente.

-¿N-No tienes miedo? Digo, si es que eso pasa…

-No lo sé. A veces prefiero simplemente dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarme con todo lo que pasa aquí. Creo que con eso tengo suficiente.

Respondió curveando los labios y, como siempre, colorándose un poco sin poder controlarlo.

Su estado había mejorado grandemente: Ya no tenía dificultad para mover las piernas y ellos solo dolían con presión o movimientos bruscos. La gran mayoría de sus heridas ya habían cicatrizado, y solo faltaba que el tejido restaurado se fortaleciera un poco más para no correr riesgo de infecciones. No dudaba que todo ese progreso se lo debiera al ojioliva, quien nunca descuidó su tratamiento, aún cuando estuvo muy ocupado con los otros heridos y tenía que ir de aquí a allá a atender a quienes llegaban.

-¿Tú lo estás?- Lo sacó de sus pensamientos de pronto y se sentó a su lado, jalando una pequeña banca consigo para no molestarlo sentándose sobre el edredón.

-No… Solo, Solo quiero que se acabe de una vez- Como todos, él se encontraba muy bajo de ánimo, sin llegar a temerle a aquel monstruo: De cierta manera estaba tranquilo con que se encontrase allí en vez de no ser útil a su país para nada, aunque no lo disfrutara. Había sido entrenado para luchar, así que tener algo por qué quejarse sería renegar de su profesión, lo que estaba bastante alejado de lo que él en verdad sentía por ser aviador.

-Eso es algo que todos aquí deseamos.

Justo cuando había formulado algo alentador para alejar las preocupaciones y hacerlo sentir mejor, lo llamaron con urgencia para que se encargara de otro herido que recién llegaba, y que se encontraba en la habitación de al lado debido a que en esa no entraba ninguna camilla más. Él se justificó con ligereza para salir a paso rápido, cruzándose con Francis en la puerta.

Este buscó al inglés por toda la habitación, notando la nueva organización y la espantosa forma en que aquel cuarto se encontraba repleto. Se acercó a él y lo saludó, viéndose tan demacrado y perturbado que Arthur sinceramente sintió que no se podía tratar del mismo alegre, refinado y molestoso francés de siempre.

-Te ves muy mal.

-Estoy muy mal ¡Todos estamos muy mal, Kirkland! Apenas nos queda la última línea que el ejército puede mantener, y no se saben cuántas esperanzas tengamos de vencer.

Arthur lo escuchó con atención, en una mezcla de susto e impresión. Las cosas debían ir pésimas si veía a su compañero tan desesperado como lo estaba y, si lo que los malos augurios daban por sentado se cumplía, el final era más que inminente.

-Calculamos… Calculamos tres semanas antes de su llegada a la ciudad- Agachó la cabeza, mostrando cuán doloroso era para él reportar un futuro tan ruin como incierto. Le dio una amistosa palmada en el hombro como apoyo, a lo que levantó la cabeza y lo miró serio.

-Se luchará todo lo que se pueda, Bonnefoy. Mientras haya tiempo, se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

-Si vieras cómo está todo en el frente, no estarías tan seguro de lo que dices- Cruzó los brazos y miró al cielo raso, suspirando -¿Cuánto tiempo te queda para ser dado de alta?

-Dos semanas.

-Perfecto. Dentro de dos semanas deberás estar dirigiéndote a Dunkerque, es tu nueva orden. Allí está la última línea de resistencia.

-Entendido.

-Podrás ayudarnos durante la última semana que tendremos. Si… Si las cosas terminan por fallar, no habrá más remedio que enviarlos inmediatamente a Inglaterra porque… Porque Alemania ya se habría declarado vencedora.

Mordió su labio, genuinamente esperando que eso no pasara. Ya era muy tarde para hacer promesas que sabía no podría cumplir, así que se guardó sus comentarios alentadores. –Está bien, Francis.

-¿Sabes? Realmente creo que antes de irte debes solucionar los asuntos que tienes aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya lo sabes- Tan solo con la mirada señaló al galés que entraba por el umbral de la puerta, leyendo unas prescripciones médicas en silencio. Enrojeció de golpe y desvió la vista como las veces anteriores, aunque más consciente y seguro de lo que sentía por la persona en cuestión. Apretó los puños, claramente avergonzado.

-Sabía que no tardarías en-

-Lo digo en serio- Lo interrumpió calmado, un poco más animado. Era como si ese tipo de cosas verdaderamente lo hicieran alegrarse y suspirar como una quinceañera, lo que siempre resultaba gracioso para Arthur.

Bueno, sabía que se trataba de un francés, al final de cuentas.

-P-Pero…

-Mira- Suspiró, agraciado –Pienso que debes confesarle lo que sientes lo más pronto posible y que así no termines arrepintiéndote por ser el gran idiota cejudo que eres. Además, y por la forma que está adoptando este callejón sin salida allá en el frente, no podré asegurar su bienestar. Por ahora se está intentando mover a toda la población posible fuera de París, y cuando se vean todos dispersos, ya no será fácil saber qué fue de él.

-¡¿Qué?

-Hazlo cuanto antes.

-Espera- Intentó aplacar en su interior la gran ira que sintió al escucharlo decir que el bien de su preciado ojioliva no era algo que se pudiese asegurar.

¿Cómo podía decir algo así estando tan tranquilo? ¿Cómo podía mostrar tanta falta de agradecimiento por alguien que hacía todo lo posible para recuperar a los heridos, apoyando siempre al ejército caído?

No pudo soportarlo, estaba muy indignado -¿Me estás diciendo que le darás la espalda a uno de los que apoyaron al ejército cuando nadie más pensaba que se podía salvar a sus heridos? ¡Esa es una estupidez, y lo sabes!

-Es duro, pero es la verdad. Ni siquiera podemos asegurar la seguridad de nuestras propias familias, de los millones de franceses que estarán a la deriva si es que las fuerzas armadas son vencidas.

-P-pero… Deber haber algo que puedas hacer, ¡él no puede terminar así!

Francis exhaló desbaratado y fatigado, mientras Arthur continuó en negación -Por- ¿Por qué no le arreglas un pase especial para que vuelva a su país? ¡A Gales! Debe tener algún tipo de beneficio por ser extranjero.

-Ese tipo de cosas escapa a nuestro deber, Kirkland. Como dije, no puedo asegurarte nada, y solo es una recomendación lo que te indiqué acerca se entenderte con él sobre lo que pienses decirle- Se puso de pie, de acomodó su sombrero y le dio la mano un poco apenado por el rumbo al que estaba siendo llevado por las circunstancias.

Hacía mucho que realizó lo que sentía por el médico de ojos verde oliva, y la gradualidad con que el sentimiento se fortaleció no le pasó inadvertida. Sabía que su subordinado se había enamorado sin remedio y, por supuesto, su afición a todo tema del amor no podía detenerlo en hacerle llegar sus mejores consejos y deseos. Iba a ser una lástima si aquellos sentimientos eran arrasados como todo lo demás, y no podía permitirlo, aunque todo lo demás quedara en enteras manos de Arthur.

-¿Ya debes irte?

-Sí. Obtuve un permiso muy limitado. Termina de mejorarte, nos veremos en el frente- Se volteó y antes de caminar giró su cabeza hacia él –Ah, y por cierto, te he dejado unas cuantas armas escondidas en la bodega del primer piso, en caso de que ocurra algo no programado.

-Gracias- Asintió, todavía preocupado –Que tengas suerte.

-Nos vemos.

Entonces se marchó. Un gran peso fue puesto en sus hombros en ese momento: Nada podía afirmarle que Glen terminaría bien después de la guerra, y había poco o nada que él pudiese hacer al respecto.

Ese tipo de verdades eran las que más dolía, como si quemaran. Ya no podía imaginarse una vida sin sentirse de la manera que él lo hacía sentir. Fue entonces cuando la idea de una confesión le llegó a la cabeza, sin importar que fuese rechazado y dispuesto a pasar el resto de sus días con él si llegaba a tener suerte.

Simplemente no podría recuperarse si se iba sin decirle nada, que sería peor si es que existía la posibilidad de que no lo pudiese volver a ver , por lo contrario de lo que él deseaba.

Debía pensar en cómo se lo diría y qué le diría. Esa fue su tarea por los días que transcurrieron y el objetivo a llegar con cada momento que compartía con él.

Lo haría, no podía evitarlo.


	8. Capítulo 8

**FRANCIA, 1940**

**Capítulo Ocho**

Arthur se encontraba frente a una decisión definitiva, una que sabía debía tomar cuanto antes, pero que no lograba formular por completo.

Bien y ya se había puesto como meta confesar ese sentir por el galés que lo mantenía inquieto, y en lo que encontraba verdadero problema era de qué forma decírselo.

Primero necesitó las palabras adecuadas. No se le ocurrió un discurso ni mucho más, mas sí quería tener algo bueno que decir, siempre sin quedar en ridículo.

Cuando tuvo todo formado en la cabeza para expresar el universo de cosas que se encontraba en su interior, apareció una nueva problemática: El momento adecuado para decírselo.

Pensar que se trataba de algo poco tedioso fue un error que debió prever, especialmente cuando los traslados eran ya el pan de cada día y el labor médico mantenía a Glen atado a los nuevos internos y a los pacientes críticos en recuperación.

Por supuesto que no tenía absolutamente nada que decir acerca de su deber como doctor; sin embargo, no evitaba sentirse mal porque el tiempo que pasaban juntos y sus reuniones se iban reduciendo constante y gradualmente. Entendía la presión ejercida sobre Glen y lo mucho que debía estar exigiéndose a sí mismo en ese momento, entendía el carácter de la frecuente movilización y lo indispensable que era su tarea en el cada día del hospital, aunque era algo que sus deseos de verlo y de charlar no entendían. Es más, la intención de hacer allegada su petición se veía siempre fracasada por todos sus miramientos tocantes, lo que causaba que su espíritu y su predisposición se vieran aplastados sin poder hacer algo realmente constructivo.

No deseaba más que sacarse esa sensación del pecho y de una vez por todas saber qué era eso que pasaba con su mente con respecto a él y a una relación que sobrepase los límites de la amistad. Soñaba con eso prácticamente todos los días, y era una inclinación que se mantenía insistentemente presente en la mayor parte de día. El que faltara poco menos de una semana para que se marchara empeoraba todo y lo ponía entre la espada y la pared, siempre decidiendo lo que era mejor para su amado y la delicada situación por la que estaba pasando.

Prefirió entonces buscar cualquier pequeño momento para hacer preguntas indirectas y tantear el terreno, para saber qué tan adecuado era hablar de un tema tan sentimental en el momento de su aborde. Armó toda una estrategia para ello, y se alegró de encontrar una oportunidad perfecta durante una tarde a la hora del almuerzo, necesitando escaparse de la enfermera que supervisaba el cuarto para que pudiese verlo, ya que el control se había vuelto mucho más estricto e irritable, y evitaban la circulación de los pacientes por lo colmado del edificio.

Logró llegar a su estancia de alguna forma y le tocó la puerta, algo nervioso, esperando que, en efecto, se encontrara dentro y no en cualquier otra parte.

-Arthur, no pensé que vendrías-

Glen se notó un poco sorprendido de verlo al momento en que le abrió, debido a que conocía las nuevas disposiciones y prohibiciones de tanto pacientes como personal de servicio. La ceja que ligeramente había levantado volvió a su sitio y le hizo espacio para que pasara lo más rápido posible, sin que alguien tuviese oportunidad de verlos.

-B-Buenas tardes ¡Lo sé! No debería estar aquí, pero estaba muy aburrido y sofocado allí y pensé que sería mejor dar un paseo. Luego recordé que podrían devolverme al mismo lugar, así que me pareció mejor buscar un escondite- Sonrió –Qué cobarde de mi parte.

-No creo que eso sea algo que la fuerza aérea espere de sus aviadores.

Arthur rió y el ojioliva lo siguió con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Tomó asiento en la silla frente a su escritorio y giró hacia él, observándolo.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, y mucho… Ya prácticamente quedan unos cuantos días para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-Me alegro por ti- La genuinidad en su hablar se hacía notar, a pesar que su rostro inexpresivo apenas se dignó a cuevear solo un poco los labios, mientras miraba hacia un lado, acomodando el asiento.

-Tú… ¿Tú qué piensas hacer luego que todo lo que está por venir pase?- Tuvo que dirigir sus ojos hacia otro lado para no confrontar su mirada y sentirse más entrometido de lo que ya se sentía para sus adentros. Fingió jugar con algo entre sus dedos, aunque pensó que más bien debió lucir ridículo por prestarle la atención a cosas tan vanas tras una preguntar tan importante. Era una lástima que no pudiese hacer más para esconder su timidez y el escrutinio detrás de cada pregunta.

-¿Después de que desalojen París?

-Sí, y después que Alemania la ocupe. Ya sabes que tan solo quedan dos semanas para que, desafortunadamente, eso ocurra.

Sintió muchos nervios por la contestación que le daría, no sabiendo si sería algo doloroso para él o si simplemente lo ignoraría como cuando le preguntó por su familia. Quería ayudarlo, lo deseaba fiel y sinceramente, y para eso primero era menester que supiera de sus planes, aunque no lo incluyeran a él.

Sabía bastante bien que, a pesar que no pudiese asegurar –al menos no todavía- el llevar a cabo su confesión por la gravedad de las circunstancias, o el tipo de respuesta que le daría, no podría separarse de él sin sufrir por ello. Quería tener la suerte necesaria y el viento de su lado para escuchar el yo también te amo más feliz de su existencia, mas nada podía afirmarle que los sucesos transcurrían siguiendo el ejemplo de su imaginación. Y de ser del caso contrario, de que no lo ame como él lo hacía, no podía negar que no lo dejaría de querer, ni de gustarle tanto como le gustó el primer día de mayo en que lo vio.

Por eso era que las posibilidades de respuesta lo conmocionaban bastante, porque sabía que de eso dependería no solo su relación posterior, sino también la propia vida de Glen.

Respiró profundo y se dispuso a escuchar lo que él tenía para decir.

-Tan solo pienso seguir mi labor con la resistencia que se forme, eso es todo. No tengo razones para aspirar a nada más después de eso.

Un calor abrasador le pasó por todo el organismo y percibió la lenta forma en cómo debió ponerse rojo del enojo.

¿Cómo podía ser que le diese una respuesta tan simple y tan desinteresada de su propia vida? ¡Algo que valía como un tesoro para él!

-Crees-Crees que esto es un juego, ¿no es así?

-Nunca he dicho eso.

-¿No? ¡Cómo más se puede tomar que me digas que seguirás con tu labor sin importar las consecuencias! ¿Como lo más normal y humano del mundo?

-No espero eso.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Estalló. Ya no pudo contener todo lo que sentía de tan solo imaginar que no estaría seguro y que él no podría hacer nada para protegerlo, que sería enviado a Inglaterra y quizá nunca lo podría volver a ver. No era simple, pero debía tomar decisiones que ampliaran sus posibilidades, no que lo arriesgasen a ser presa del odio viado mediante el conflicto.

Simplemente estaba cansado de imaginar esa desolación, de que esta tenga que arrastrarlo a él. No lo permitiría -¡Esto no se trata de honor, ni siquiera de ego! Al final, si mueres no habrá nada que puedas defender. ¡Es ridículo!

-No espero que me entiendas, Arthur. Me preguntaste que haría y te respondí, no tengo ninguna consideración detrás de eso.

-P-Pero ¡Pero tu vida corre peligro! Dijiste que sería una lástima que algo me pasase ¡Pues yo también pienso eso! Deberías… ¡Debería volver a Gales y salir de esto! ¡Tienes esa posibilidad y esto no tiene ningún sentido!

-Si tiene sentido o no, eso es algo que no puedo juzgar desde mi propio punto de vista- Sonrió tranquilo, a pesar de ver el arrebatado cuadro de un Arthur nervioso, serio y verdaderamente preocupado por él.

No estaba seguro de si se merecía la preocupación de alguien y de si era lo mejor para él, y era una lástima que Arthur hubiese terminado siendo víctima de todo, a pesar que fue la última persona a la que quiso meter en todas sus confrontaciones personales. Suspiró internamente, calmado y sereno.

Su sonrisa dejó al inglés sin palabras, confundido. Esperó que pudiera recuperarse de todo aquello y dejar de inquietarse por él, porque le haría mucho daño.

-Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero me parece que cada quien tiene aquí su propio deber.

-N-No…- Tartamudeó, cansado y a punto de echarse al suelo de la desesperación. Ya no podía soportar que alguien a quien amara tanto estuviese alejándose de él poco a poco. Dolía mucho, en su pecho, en su cabeza, en todo el cuerpo. Solo quería salir de todo aquello, poder volver a ver el sol junto a él.

Eso no era pedir demasiado.

-Es algo que debes entender.

Lucía tan apacible que no soportó más. Salió de la oficina lo más rápido que pudo, conteniendo sus enormes ganas de gritar y golpear a alguien. Cruzó el pasillo y sin detenerse entró su lugar de estadía, dirigiéndose hasta su cama, frustrado, con los dientes apretados y un nudo asfixiante en la garganta.

Esperaba que Glen cambiara de opinión, o de otro tendría que vivir con un gran agujero en su ser durante la batalla, y quizá durante toda su vida.

Solo el destino lo decidiría.


	9. Capítulo 9

**FRANCIA, 1940**

**Capítulo Nueve**

Tan solo faltaba una noche para que finalmente fuese dado de alta.

Después de un mes y medio de estadía, y después de haber visto la transformación de todo y la desesperación que consigo trajo la guerra, al fin podría irse y defender la posición aliada en Dunkerque. Estaba muy tenso y nervioso, sin saber exactamente qué esperar de todo aquello. Dentro de unas cuantas horas volvería a estar al frente de guerra con un nuevo equipo, un nuevo avión, una nueva disposición y nuevos sentimientos.

Claro, los sentimientos que estúpidamente no había podido hacer llegar a quien quería que los sepa, a quien _debía_ saberlos. Deseó no tener que pensar en nada más que en eso por un minuto, y así solo pensar en Glen y en lo que estaba a punto de dejar atrás. No llegaba a imaginarse cómo sería todo después de esa noche, si viviría o si volvería a casa, si no lo volvería a ver, si la guerra era ganada. Estaba exhausto de perseguir todas esas cavilaciones que no le servían para nada, que tan solo lo hacían sentirse peor, quedarse despierto por las noches y pensar en lo estúpido que era por meterse en algo más grande que él y que no podría controlar.

Sin embargo, existía aún una especie de llama interna que ardía en él, y que lo obligaba a pasar por alto todo eso para buscar al ojioliva y convencerlo de cambiar sus planes. Si había una mínima posibilidad de sentirlo y verlo y alegrarse de que fuese a estar bien, podría estar mucho más tranquilo. No sabía qué le diría la lengua que se le enredaba o qué le gritaría la presión en el estómago, pero debía hallarlo, sin importar qué ocurriese después.

Despejó su mente y corrió por todo el hospital, buscándolo en cada rincón en que pudiese estar sin prestar atención a la situación y a lo muy ridículo que sería venir con sus emociones en un momento así. Empezó por la habitación en la que era encargado y en la que se había hospedado todo ese tiempo, luego fue a su oficina y, al no encontrarlo allí, pasó al almacén de fármacos, a las habitaciones aledañas, al jardín en donde solían pasar la tarde si el tiempo era bueno…

Entonces lo vio, sentado en una banca y en una esquina en donde apenas se le podía ver. Estaba mirando el cielo negro realzado por las explosiones de las bombas bajo en sonido de pequeños _boom_ a lo lejos, como si se tratara de fuegos artificiales. Fumaba un puro cuyo humo blanco apenas se veía en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras él no parecía prestar atención a nada más a su alrededor.

-Glen- Llamó, sonando más desesperado de lo que se oyó en su propiamente. El galés volteó y lo miró despreocupado, como si no esperase encontrarlo allí, o mejor dicho, que lo hubiese encontrado.

-Buenas noches, Arthur.

La parsimonia de sus palabras y su forma de mirar lo exasperaron hasta sentirse volviéndose demente. Apretó los puños con un terremoto en la cabeza y mucho furor en su pecho. Se le acercó a paso rápido, decidido. Terminó jalándolo hacia él con muy poco cuidado, a lo que el ojioliva lo miró sorprendido.

-Glen…- Pensó un momento en qué iba a decir, bajando la cabeza, prescindiendo de mirarlo directamente. Sabía que la impresión de sus orbes lo dejaría sin palabras, y en un momento como aquel era lo que menos necesitaba. Era hora, no había nada más que hacer.

-Ya… Ya me voy mañana y probablemente esta sea mi única oportunidad de decirlo, tanto como es probable que no nos vayamos a ver. Por eso no importa: y-ya no me importa.

Un tinte rojo apareció en sus mejillas, la cabeza se le calentó en un segundo y no fue capaz de levantarla. Podía sentir la mirada de curiosidad de Glen sobre su cabeza, preguntándose de qué estaba hablando, porqué lo había emprendido de esa forma tan inusitada en él y por qué actuaba de aquel modo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Q-Que… ¡QUE TE AMO!- Levantó el rostro de golpe, encarando sus ojos finalmente, importándole muy poco el vacío en ellos y esa sensación que lo invitaba a caer en ellos.

-Eso ocurre, Glen- Dijo acelerado, respirando con pesadez y sintiendo sus piernas temblar de la emoción y la ira -Y por eso no permitiré que te quedes aquí sabiendo que algo puede ocurrirte en cualquier momento, ¡no lo acepto! ¡Es por es por eso que debes volver a Gales!

-Gracias, Arthur, pero yo-

-Hazlo, por favor- Sintió el corazón en la garganta, como si fuese golpeado por una dolorosa premonición, un miedo incontrolable e indefinible desesperación. En ese momento recordó cuanto le quería: Cuando hubiese deseado ser correspondido enteramente, amado tanto como él amaba.

Ya lo había dicho todo, y de allí no partía ningún tipo de esperanza más de lo que él pudiese querer hacer con su vida. Sabía que debía convencerlo de viajar, de huir de todo a costa de lo que fuese, por el bien de ambos. Quizá era egoísta no pensar en sus deseos, más no se atormentaría con eso nunca más: Sería el ser más egoísta si de él se trataba, si en sus impotentes manos estaba parte de la convicción que podría salvaguardarlo de lo que les esperaba a todos en ese país.

Ese debió haber sido el momento en que más lo amó. Y que él supiera de un sentimiento tan bueno y puro no podría hacer ningún daño.

-Es… Es lo único que te pido. T-te lo ruego. Glen, por favor, escúchame.

Usó un tono más serio, maravillándose de la atención que este le ponía a cada palabra que tenía que decirle. No cansarse de pedírselo y rogarle para ser escuchado fue lo primero que le pasó por la mente. –Vuelve a Gales, no es seguro aquí y… ¡Y yo no sé que me pasaría si algo te ocurre! P-para ser sincero, no podría soportarlo ¡Pero no te pido que lo hagas por mí! Sino que lo hagas por tu bien, solo por ti.

-Arthur…

-Glen: ¡No hace falta que me correspondas o que te sientas igual que yo, que optes por seguir un camino diferente a partir de esto, que no me vuelvas a querer habla, o incluso si no nos volvemos a ver!

-Arthur.

-¡LO ÚNICO QUE CUENTA ES QUE SIGAS VIVO! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Tu vida no puede desperdiciarse como si no fuera nada! Significas mucho para mí, ¡para todos quienes están aquí por ti! I-Ignoro por qué decidiste dar un giro tan pragmático a tu decisión sin que te importen cosas verdaderamente importantes, p-pero ¡Pero debes hacerme caso! ¡Y-Yo solo quiero tu bien!

Había gritado. Gritó todo lo que estaba atorado en su pecho y se quedó sin aire, completamente rojo, desesperado aún y sintiendo tanto ira, tristeza, frustración como mucho amor. Era como desangrarse por dentro, como si en un segundo todas las emociones del mundo se juntaran para protegerlo, para proteger esa parte de él que se aferraba tan desesperadamente a la vida.

Si pudiera detener todo ese dolor sería libre, muy por al margen de la decisión que se tomara a base de las palabras que únicamente buscaron profesar una devoción, cariño y amor tan infinitos su misma naturaleza. Le hubiese gritado mil veces más si eso ayudaría, a él, al viento, o simplemente a la garúa que comenzaba a caer, llena de humo negro y brillos mortales. Iba gritarle una vez más de impotencia, iba a protegerlo con su misma vida cuando, sin que pudiese relatar exactamente cómo y al compás de la gran sorpresa que se apoderó de su ser, de la parálisis temporal de todos sus nervios, recibió un beso en los labios inesperado, violento, uno que lo llevó hasta el extremo de la pared detrás del árbol que con su copa protegía la banca y a sus figuras.

No entendía qué pasaba: Esos labios sobre los suyos le sabían como lo más sublime que había probado en su vida, como lo único que sería imprescindible para que viviese sin lamentar nada. Apenas vio los ojos verde oliva que lo exterminaron con un esplendor que en sus días comunes no poseían. Debía ser algo en el ambiente, debía ser por él.

Por Arthur que ya se encontraba siendo arrinconado contra el cemento, bajo la oscuridad de las hojas y de la noche. Por aquel que volvería al frente y que correría un peligro aún más grande que el de él. No podía evitar preocuparse, o sentirse culpable de despertar tanta preocupación en alguien tan vano como él. Quizá por eso el primer beso que le regaló fue tan necesitado, desesperado, apasionado como nunca conjeturó.

Tras ese roce de labios quiso transmitirle todo ese cariño, ese sí agarrotado que con dificultad mantenía en su interior y que no lo dejaba respirar con tranquilidad. Cualquier amargura se disipó cuando el rubio respondió con tanta pasión como le ofrecía y como no le cabía en el cerebro, cerrando los ojos lentamente y sumiéndose en ese nuevo mundo que era su beso.

Así, pegó un poco más su cuerpo, buscando el calor que solo él le había ofrecido después de tanto tiempo, que solo ese ser que llegó de la nada pudo darle, ayudándolo a recobrar casi por completo el poco sabor que tenía la vida. Él lo abrazó por el cuello sofocadamente, ya con dificultad para respirar. El aire caliente que exhalaba daba directamente con su cuello, abrigándolo y haciéndole cosquillas al mismo tiempo. Bajando una mano a su cintura y la otra cerca a su cadera lo saboreó por completo, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo: Pasó la lengua dentro de la húmeda y tibia boca que había deseado corromper desde hacía tiempo, retándolo, jugando con su lengua y siendo el único con acceso a ese sabor a té que se lo imaginó tomando de los nervios, sentado frente a la ventana del lugar en el que hablaron por primera vez.

Un jadeo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, de todos esos escenarios a cuya imaginación lo había llevado a través del mejor y más simple beso. Se acercó más, hasta pegar su cuerpo completamente. Lo sujetó con fuerza y se separó un poco. Se miraron. No sintió nada igual, nada en esa noche volvió a ser lo mismo por ese breve y significativo contacto de sus miradas que pareció decir todo en un instante.

-Yo también te amo- Suspiró cansado, mirando los labios que pronto volvió a atacar violentamente, dejándole ser juez de la fidelidad de lo que acababa de admitir.

Otro jadeo sonó al viento; la lluvia mojaba todo alrededor y lo único que resistía la temperatura fría fue el calor de sus cuerpos al estar juntos.

Siguieron besándose, pronto frotándose contra el otro, ya sintiendo sus miembros apenas despiertos. Ambos supieron que debían buscar un lugar de inmediato: Glen lo guió hasta su oficina lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando todo a su alrededor y centrándose solamente en la imagen de un Arthur avergonzado y más sonrojado que de costumbre, tomando su mano con mucho estupor y sentimiento.

Una vez allí lo empujó hasta la pared del frente y volvió a unir sus bocas ansiosas por saborear más del otro. El lugar era tan pequeño que por fuerza mayor tuvieron que juntar sus cuerpos, respirando ansiosamente y ya acariciando con poca delicadeza todo lo ajeno al paso. Les falló la vergüenza al ir escabullendo las manos por debajo de las camisas, buscando solamente sentir un poco más de la piel que, conforme pasaban los minutos y los suspiros, deseaban cada vez más tener contra la suya propia.

Arthur sintió como lentamente los labios de Glen fueron bajando por su barbilla, hasta su cuello. Apoyó las manos en su espalda y lo sujetó firmemente, afirmando silenciosamente lo bien que sentía aquellas caricias sobre su piel sensible y fría. Lo abrazó con más ánimo y echó la cabeza para un lado, dándole completo acceso: El ojioliva aprovechó para dejar con cierto ímpetu una marca en aquel trazo de besos, marcando lo que sentía por fin le pertenecía.

-G-Glen…- Susurró con cierto dolor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo cada minuto. Sabía lo que venía; no haría anda para detenerlo: Lo deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento. Lo quería a él más que a nada.

Partiendo de ese pensamiento, tímidamente deslizó una mano por su pecho, buscando los botones de su camisa azul. El médico leyó rápidamente sus intenciones –que no contradecían las que él mismo tenía- y lo ayudó sacándose de una vez la bata blanca que lo cubría. Sintiéndose mucho más apoyado, el inglés aceleró el trabajo con los botones, para ansiosamente acariciar el torso que acababa de descubrir, produciendo una especie de estremecimiento de quien lo recibió.

Este procedió a hacer lo mismo: Se deshizo con rapidez del abrigo y la camisa que el rubio llevaba, lo besó nuevamente y pronto sintió su ya prominente erección rozar ligeramente la suya. Esto arrancó un leve suspiro por parte de los dos, que para ese momento solo querían tener oportunidad de detener el mundo por un segundo y derretirse juntos. Entonces descendió con su palma hacia aquel lugar y Arthur lo deleitó con un semi-controlado gemido.

Mantuvieron el juego de labios y el acariciar dirigido hasta que el mismo inglés llevara las manos a su cinturón para desabrocharlo; al botón y al cierre de sus pantalones negros para desaparecerlos.

Casi perdió el control en cuanto percibió el calor de su mano alrededor de su miembro descubierto, y en lo que pareció un segundo, sin contenerse, lo sostuvo desnudo y empinado entre la pared y su cuerpo, paseando más sus besos y dedos por toda la piel que hallaba cerca.

Fue una de las pocas veces en que se encontró hundido en algo que realmente no pudo dominar, que se le escapaba de las manos y con lo que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Aquella intimidad lo embrollaba; el amor lo liaba: Era de esas cosas que causó que no sepa qué hacer consigo mismo, con lo que sentía y deseaba momento sin saber qué más hacer para satisfacer a quien amaba.

El aturdimiento del cariño y las caricias eran como una droga que lo adormeció hasta encontrarse al borde de entrar a él y hacerle el amor con tanta pasión como jamás le había ardido en la boca del estómago, que dejara las marcas en su espalda o que mordiera el espacio entre su cuello y sus hombros de pura excitación.

-Te amo- Susurró su oído y tras una sonrisa apacible como respuesta, se introdujo con delicadeza, tomándole de la mano y pasando la otra sobre su cadera.

Él dio un nuevo gemido matizado entre el dolor y el placer, uno que aumentó para opacar al otro con las embestidas que le siguieron a diferentes ritmos, despacio o rápido, tiernas o aceleradas, cuidadosa o violentas pero siempre profundas, que solo causaron éxtasis en quienes sentían el más puro placer de aquella fricción y el encontrarse con el que se ama.

Bajo sus voces claramente se escuchó el sentir que albergaban en lo más dentro de sí. El tiempo se les pasó entre el vaivén variado que los mantenía unidos y las emociones encerradas en sus pechos. El sonido de sus respiraciones agravaba el ambiente, el calor que emanaban sofocaba la temperatura de la habitación.

Llegaron al punto último, al orgasmo toral, cuando percibieron que sus cuerpos no podían ya retener tanto amor como alcanzaban sus sentimientos.

Arthur le regaló el ósculo del final y casi cayó de cansancio. Glen lo ayudó a acomodarse sobre la básica cama que usaba en las noches en las que se quedaba trabajando hasta tarde o haciendo alguna investigación. Se acostó y lo acomodó sobre su pecho, acondicionando una delgada sábana sobre sus cuerpos y esperó hasta oír el hálito tranquilo y al compás de un solo ritmo. La ligera curva en sus labios lo hizo sonreír para sí, cerrando los ojos y volando hacia algún otro lugar mientras todavía sonaban las explosiones y las intermitentes luces alumbraban cortantes la penumbra del cuarto.

Pronto se quedó dormido, sabiendo que tenía a alguien por quien preocuparse ora vez, y lo más importante: Sabiendo que también tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por él, que lo quería.


	10. Capítulo 10

**FRANCIA, 1940**

**Capítulo Diez**

Le pareció soñar con unos labios acariciando su piel apasionadamente y bajo el resuene de sonidos en la lejanía y luces en el horizonte. Pensó en nada por un segundo, los párpados se volvieron pesados, y para cuando el verde esmeralda reflejó la claridad del día siguiente, él ya se había despertado.

Verlo a su lado pareció como un paraje recién inventado: El perfil se levantaba al costado, con los ojos todavía apretados u los débiles suspiros del dormitar. Traía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, el pecho bajo su cabeza y el rostro plácido, complacido.

Arthur se sonrojó al recordar con extremo detalle el revolucionario suceso de la noche anterior. Levantó la mirada y o observó profundamente, viéndolo mejor que nunca. Pocas eran las partes en su cabeza que le gritaban que por fin estaban juntos, ya que era algo que todavía lo dejaba incrédulo y sin aliento.

¿De verdad había logrado transmitir lo que lo mantenía inquieto? ¿No era ningún espejismo el hecho que le hubiese correspondido hasta llegar al punto que ni siquiera pasó por su preocupada cabeza?

La respuesta a todo era un sí rotundo, uno que le seguía sabiendo extraño. Podría haber seguido dándole vueltas a todas esas consideraciones si tan solo Glen no se hubiese despertado e inmediatamente hecho contacto con sus orbes, dejándolo casi sin aire. El rubor de las mejillas aumentó un poco con sus sonrisas y la tierna forma en la que acarició su cabello.

-Buenos días- Murmuró un poco cansado, observándolo como si fuese lo único en el mundo que pudiese llamar su observación.

Respondió al instante, casi por reflejo –Buenos días, Glen.

Él miró a su alrededor, buscando el reloj de la pared que marcaba la hora: siete y quince de la mañana.

-Ya son las siete y cuarto. Mi turno empieza a las ocho- Plantó un beso en su mejilla y levantó un poco la espalda, sobándose los ojos luego de localizar el lugar donde debieron haber quedado sus ropas desde ayer.

Con lentitud se levantó y fue por ellas, volviendo a encontrarlo en la cama. Arthur se vio sintiendo un impulso que lo azuzó a saltar y pegar sus labios. El galés le respondió con mucho interés y tras unos minutos de aquello, lo ayudó a vestirse con esa preocupación y entrega que sintió desde la primera vez que lo vio a él y a sus heridas, solo que, claro, reteniendo dentro de él algo mucho más agudo e ininteligible.

Besó su cuello mientras abotonaba de vuelta su camisa, percibiendo el hormigueo al verlo sonrojándose de esa manera tan tierna y particular, como si le costara trabajo aceptar lo que sentía a partir de todo eso.

Lo ayudó también a él, con los mimos, caricias y besos que él le ofreció, sin la necesidad de decir algo que confirmara la relación que tendrían desde entonces: No podía quedarle más claro con cada movimiento y el cariño posterior a ellos.

Lo amaba demasiado para poder aguantarlo todo en su ser. Haría todo lo que fuese posible, lo que estuviese en sus manos para retenerlo en ese momento por la eternidad, ignorando tal como olvidando lo que los rodeaba. Concluyó entonces que nunca sería capaz de dejarlo solo.

-Glen…

-Sí, dime.

-Qu-¿Qué te parecería si ¡no sé! Vamos juntos a Dunkerque después de todo esto? A-Así estaríamos, bueno, juntos…

Se maravilló al notar la curiosidad con la que lo veía, dándole cierta confianza y alivio, esperando que a lo mejor aceptaría.

-Luego, cuando nuestro trabajo como parte de la Fuerza Aérea acabe aquí en Francia, p-podríamos regresar a Gran Bretaña y… y así olvidarnos un poco de esta horrible situación ¿Q-Qué dices? Yo… Yo te protegería durante todo el camino…

Lo miró esperando la contestación, alegrándose de vislumbrar un mesurado cambio en sus ojos verde oliva, uno que lo hizo iluminarse instantáneamente y tomar su mano.

Glen abrió la boca, aspiró aire y apenas esbozó una aliviada sonrisa al mismo instante que una explosión resonó en sus oídos, dejándolos sordos por una fracción de minuto. El sonido se oyó tan cerca que los tomó desprevenidos y con rapidez los hizo levantarse.

Siguió otra explosión, una demasiado cercana como para no realizar lo inminente: Loa alemanes habían llegado a París, a pesar que su presencia se había programado con fe para dentro de una semana.

Se escucharon gritos desde las calles y dentro del hospital, la tierra tembló, el humo fuera de la ventana amenazaba con sobrepasar las rendijas y la vibración de los vidrios con estallarlos en cualquier momento.

Corrieron hacia la puerta y vieron el caos que acababa de desatarse: La gente corría por todos sitios, tropezándose y llorando, los doctores y enfermeras guiaban bandas de enfermos que apenas mantenían la compostura y varios familiares tenían un mal tiempo buscando a sus pacientes internados.

Se miraron y Arthur habló –Francis me dejó unas armas, iré a buscarlas.

El médico asintió serio –Yo iré a apoyar al personal. Nos encontraremos en la parte posterior, seguro dirigirán a todos allí.

-Entendido.

Cada uno corrió por su lado, él hacia la bodega que escondía las armas prestadas y Glen hacia el grupo de enfermeras, buscando mentalmente la manera de movilizarlos lo más rápido posible. Intentó cumplir con su objeto de la mejor manera y, sin embargo, sin hacerse esperar se encontró pronto un nuevo inconveniente: Apareció en frente el dilema de qué hacer con los pacientes que no podían moverse.

No había suficiente apoyo como para ayudarlos a todos a ponerse al paso de los demás, y de hacerlo de alguna forma, de todos modos tomaría mucho tiempo, del cual no se disponía.

¿Los dejaría allí a esperar su suerte cuando el enemigo llegara? ¿Ignorarlos para ofrecerlas como ovejas al matadero para un sufrimiento lento, aún cuando tenía la esperanza de recuperarse si se les atendía?

Mordió su labio inferior, pensando, contradiciéndose una y otra vez a pesar de su usual fortaleza. Tenía en sí muchas dudas acerca de lo que era probable o no de hacer, acerca de qué era lo moralmente correcto o lo más práctico en una situación de emergencia. La indecisión y el titubeo le corroyeron el cerebro, manteniéndolo a un lado y viendo en cámara lenta como todo se desenvolvía a su alrededor.

Una sensación familiar se apoderó de él. Todo tenía los mismos elementos, las bombas, los gritos, las explosiones y la desesperación, todo. Era como esos _déjá vú_ de los libros de psicología, la paramnesia, el sentimiento de lo mismo en una situación horrorosamente parecida: La primera guerra mundial.

Aquello lo ofuscó hasta casi enviarlo a la demencia, percibió un estremecimiento en su columna vertebral y el suave temblor de sus brazos y piernas. Estuvo a punto de decaer, pero se lo impidió a sus deseos corporales.

Ese afán de vivir desmesurado hizo acto de presencia cuando más lo necesitó. Se encontraría con Arthur, huiría y perseveraría por hallar la forma de librarlo de esa devastación. Usaría la humanidad que floreció en su interior para salvar a quienes pudiera dando todo se sí y la fuerza interna que necesitaba para despedir a los demás para no verlos caer frente a los invasores.

Así, desalojó a todos quienes podían hacerse cargo de sí mismos y acto seguido corrió hacia unas gavetas en el armario de metal de su oficina, que contenían el arsénico y las jeringuillas que adquirió como precaución ante aquellas circunstancias. Ágilmente se dirigió a quienes seguían postrados en las camillas, esperando a alguien para salvarlos. Se disculpó mil veces y ante súplicas para que hiciese lo contrario inyectó el veneno directamente a su torrente sanguíneo.

Tardó más tiempo del que debió por proceder con cuidado de no lastimarlos más de lo que ya hacía, aunque claro, eso era imposible: Al final de cuentas los estaba asesinando. Pero era para algo mejor, para no morir a manos de quienes no tendrían ningún reparo de cuidarlos y disfrutarían su padecimiento.

El peso de esas vidas en sus hombros fue difícil de sacudir, fue más duro de lo que imaginó. En algo lo reconfortó saber que había sido lo mejor, mas no definitivamente lo más sencillo. Lo tendría presente cada día de su vida, y allí estaba, ya pagando con el remordimiento de la culpa apenas luego de unos minutos.

Quiso escapar y comenzó a correr sin saber si era por lo que acaba de cometer o por la preocupación de permanecer vivo.

Cuando logró abrirse paso entre el desorden y se calmó superficialmente, se reunió con todos los demás en la parte de atrás, como fue acordado. Arthur andaba acompañado por algunos hombres con armas prestadas, listos para hacer de soporte en la tarea de escoltar a los demás civiles, tanto del hospital como los que salían de sus casas indagando un lugar más seguro.

Caminaban calle abajo a paso rápido en cuanto una gran explosión alteró su recorrido. Un silencio exasperante y saturado de horror y miedo le siguió al eco del estruendo anterior, y gracias a él pudieron escuchar los opacos disparos a la distancia, otras tantas pequeñas explosiones, más ecos de voces extranjeras que se iban apartando conforme cambiaba la posición del sol.

Creyeron todos que pronto estarían a salvo, que el ejército seguramente había sido capaz de aplacar la fuerza antagonista. El inglés y él Intercambiaron una breve sonrisa de aliento, imaginando que no tardarían en estar juntos, en estar mejor…

No imaginaron que serían más bombas las que le siguieron a las dos sonrisas rotas.

El caos y el pánico de propagaron como el fuego subiendo por una mecha hasta la pólvora. La gente comenzó a correr e hizo mucho trabajo para ponerlos a todos en una unidad que se movilizara al unísono y en una sola dirección.

Lograron arribar a un edificio grande que por alguna gracia se mantenía en pie bajo la lluvia de explosivos y el cielo que se desmoronaba a pedazos para resguardarse hasta que el peligro cesara para buscar otra salida, un plan B imprescindible.

Ocuparon el lugar. Nadie hablaba para escuchar y tantear los puntos exactos que eran golpeados por las bombas. Los pulmones llenos de humo y la sangre con adrenalina mantenía a Arthur mareado pero atento a los sonidos. Divisó al médico del otro lado, atendiendo a una mujer que había entrado en estado de _shock _y a un niño que se había caído al correr.

Quiso ir con él, acercársele para ver cómo estaba, besarlo y abrasarlo para no perderlo.

Respiró profundo y tragó en seco justo después de desearlo, sorprendido bajo una de las interminables explosiones que aquella vez cayó sobre el techo. El tejado se rompió en mil pedazos y se venía abajo cuando corrió hacia él, siendo ya tarde.

Perdió el conocimiento por no mover las extremidades dos segundos antes, por ser golpeado en la frente con una viga desprendida de la estructura. Cayó al suelo, las manchas como personas se movían a la redonda, las pupilas se desviaron para los lados u la oscuridad apagó finalmente la claridad.

De allí no supo más, el dolor se propagó hasta que no fue consciente absolutamente de nada.


	11. Capítulo 11

**FRANCIA, 1940**

**Capítulo Once**

A lo lejos se oían unas ondas graves, unos quejidos agonizantes y el amargo lamento de los que quedaban en pie. Entre el tormento de una pesadilla y el rocío que trajo una fuerte brisa cargada de rara paz, Arthur despertó borroso y preguntándose qué había pasado, en dónde estaba.

Visualizó lo que estuvo a su paso para hacerse una idea, cambiando la mirada entre los pies de una camilla incómoda y el ambiente militar del que había perdido el uso por un mes y medio de estar internado en un centro médico civil.

Irguió la espalda y lo primero que reconoció fueron a unos hombres que se hallaban más allá conversando. Algunos eran los que habían llegado con él desde el Reino Unido, mientras que otros parecían ser franceses, todos descansando.

Volteó a un lado y directamente se encontró con los orbes azules de Francis, que se limitó a saludarlo con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está Glen?- Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la situación del galés. Su cabeza ardía y dolía más de lo que podía soportar, muy aturdida como para pensar en más de una cosa. Ni siquiera terminó de investigar para sí las razones que lo habían transportado al lugar, tampoco reparó en qué rayos golpeó su frente, qué fue de las bombas, de los alemanes y por qué el francés estaba a su lado.

No le interesó ni él mismo y, en aquellas condiciones, en su mente no había otra cosa que el bienestar del médico que no aparecía en su círculo de visión.

Esperó por la contestación que calmaría o que alertaría su ecuanimidad, pero como tal, no llegó. Bonnefoy no dijo nada y solo enterró la vista en la distancia entre la tierra y sus botines.

Él se desesperó en un instante, la paciencia que ya no poseía terminó por alentarlo a tomar una postura rígida y agresiva. La ira se sintió como un remolino entre sus palabras -¡¿Dónde carajos está Glen?

Entonces Francis suspiró la resignación que se esmeró por ocultar por consideración al estado de su subordinado. Éste lo tomó muy mal y lo amenazó con una forma de mirar cortante y venenosa, como nunca había visto en el torpe y malhumorado extranjero.

-Cal-Cálmate…- Recitó despacio, evitando el contacto visual y el peligro en sus pupilas. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su camisa para sacar un cigarrillo que encendió intentando calmar su nervio.

-Mmmm- El humo salió desde su boca y se acomodó en la silla, pegando el torso a su espaldar –Llegamos cuando el edificio ya se caía a pedazos. Solía ser una de mis tiendas de moda favoritas…

Le miró consternado, pesaroso y planteando todo en su cabeza –Logramos alcanzarlos con el claro propósito de auxiliarlos. Cuando salíamos por la parte alejada de la vista de los alemanes, la estructura no resistió y quedó dividida en dos, dejando pura destrucción como muro que no permitía el acceso al otro lado.

-Y… ¿Y en dónde quedó él?

-Aseguramos a los que quedaron con nosotros pero… pero al parecer él quedó del otro lado con el resto de enfermeras, heridos u otros enfermos.

-¡¿Los dejaron allí?- Un profundo malestar lo paró de golpe, una frustración conmovedora lo puso en frente de su superior, adoptar un ceño fruncido, los dientes apretados, los puños cerrados y los ojos asesinos -¡¿Qué pasó con él?

-Nos volvimos para sacarlos, pero aparecieron algunos efectivos adversos y prácticamente los tuvimos encima. Intentamos hacerles frente mientras unos cuantos los sacaban… Sin embargo, traían tanques y, bueno, tuvimos que retirarnos.

-¿¡Cómo?

-No teníamos otra opción…

-¡Bonnefoy!

-Te digo la verdad. Hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance ¡Y sabes lo bien preparados que ellos están!- Sabía que convencerlo de los hechos no sería fácil, y así fue. Arthur respiraba con furia en una mezcla de susto, rabia y pocos escrúpulos de compasión.

Ignoraba en su totalidad el curso que tomó la relación de aquellos dos desde que fue por última vez a su ciudad natal, aunque comprendía lo mucho que el piloto sería capaz de hacer por Glen. El peso de su conciencia por haber dejado a un hombre que servía a los suyos y que era hermano del que alguna vez fue uno de sus mejores amigos lo traía trastornado, y el remordimiento de ver al inglés en semejante estado empeoraba las recriminaciones personales.

Estaba tan enfermo como todos, enfermo de dejar vidas atrás como si nada valiese con suficiente importancia. Sentía pésimo. El mundo sobre su espalda y un compañero para explicarlo todo.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo allí?- Su indignación perfilaba su semblante, dando la impresión que pronto estallaría.

-¡No fue algo que quise!- Se puso de pie también, acercándose a él -¿Crees seriamente que este tipo de cosas son fáciles para mi, idiota?

-¡Y qué hay de mi! ¡De él, maldición!- Oprimió con desgarradora fuerza los puños, con su aura haciendo el clima más denso -¡Podrían haberlo matado! ¡Pueden matarlo! Si el enemigo estaba tan cerca, seguro lo han capturado ¡Sabe Dios que le han de haber hecho!

-No haya nada que hacer, solo cálmate- Francis quiso agarrar su hombro pero evadió su tacto. Se volteó agresivamente y dio dos pasos adelante, sin vacilar en ningún solo momento.

-Quizá para ti, pero yo no me rendiré: Partiré a buscarlo.

-¿Qué? ¡Debes quedarte aquí y ser de ayuda! ¡Es la orden!

-No lo haré-

Avanzó decidido y sin voltear. Salió de la tienda y tomó un rifle abandonado a un lado mientras el otro corrió tras él, gritándole que se detenga.

-¡Detente! ¡Kirkland! ¡No tienes permiso de ir a ningún lugar!

Lo ignoró por completo, se acercó a un Jeep estacionado y se subió a él sin reparos, no sin antes golpear al soldado que se encontraba sentado en él con la cantonera de su nuevo rifle.

El muchacho cayó a un lado y Arthur arrancó los motores. Francis corrió detrás, vociferando órdenes y reglas, posibles castigos que escaparon sus oídos. Para cuando logró cargar su pistola con la consigna de reventar una de las llantas a balazos, él ya se encontraba fuera del alcance. Solo alcanzó a ver cómo el vehículo se difuminaba entre el horizonte y el cielo nublado y triste, rumbo a la capital.

-¡Mierda!- Como siempre, no le hizo caso.

A pesar de todo, le deseó suerte. Solo faltaba saber si su viaje no sería e vano.


	12. Capítulo 12

**FRANCIA, 1940**

**Capítulo Doce**

Conducir por tantas horas con un mínimo de descanso empezaba a nublar su visión, a adormecerlo y a querer traerlo hacia un lado del asiento y dejar de pisar el acelerador para quedar dormido finalmente.

Apenas había hecho una parada para tomar agua y así no deshidratarse. Estaba agotado, hambriento y débil, aún resuelto a encontrar aquel punto del universo que le daba algo muy parecido –si no idéntico- a la felicidad absoluta que la gente no solía conocer más que en las historias de cuentos. Ya se había acostumbrado a no poder asegurar si se encontraba vivo, herido o muerto, tal y como había adquirido usanza a pensar que no le hacía nada intentarlo.

Tenía que encontrarlo: Aquello era lo único con prevalencia en el psiquismo, el único motivo por el que retractarse y caer desfallecido estaba prohibido. Había caído ya demasiado dentro de Glen como para abandonarlo a esas alturas, como para convencerse a sí mismo que podría dejarlo a su azar.

No tenía oportunidades de ganar, ningún prospecto desde la trayecto de su camioneta de guerra y ningún miedo a ser encontrado. Le sería estúpido considerar algún precepto sobre la vida en esas circunstancias y estando sin él, más que nada sin en él.

Fue distraído por el esplendor cenizo y lúgubre de los escombros que en alguna época pasada resplandecieron tanto como el romántico París de los filmes. A una distancia prudente estacionó el vehículo, escondiéndolo detrás de un muro para que no llamase la atención, con todo y absolutamente todo luciendo tan diferente. Las calles, antes populosas y llenas de actividades, yacían desoladas, veladas y vacías.

Las bombas del día anterior no solo habían calado en el buen estado de varias construcciones, sino que, además, había espantado a todo por cuanta alma pudiese estar a la vista. Las calles y avenidas lucían como interminables caminos, y todos conducían a las mismas sensaciones: soledad y caos. Aquellas emociones lo mantenían atento a su recorrido, pero era poco útil, ya que no pudo evitar perderse.

No sé trataba de Inglaterra ni de Londres, y jamás, desde su estadía, logró conocer la ciudad con cuidado y su situación lo dejaba confuso y desconcertado. El deterioro hacía casi imposible que reconozca los lugares en su memoria, dejándolo indefenso en ese ambiente desolador.

No obstante, hizo un esfuerzo agudo por rememorar una mínima pista que lo guiara al hospital, el lugar que mejor conocía en toda la ciudad. De ese modo, avanzó unas cuantas avenidas y cruzó con disimulo, agilidad y destreza las pistas, siempre sin dejar ser visto por alguna pequeña patrulla o uno que otro soldado que resguardaba los lugares por donde se abría paso y que habían sido elegidos tanto por su ubicación y menor seguridad. Pasó de puntillas hasta una pequeña casa y se asomó hacia la esquina, topándose finalmente con la el edificio del servicio médico. Muy a su pesar encontró solo su esqueleto, y casi sonrió ligeramente al recordar todas aquellas cosas que sucedieron en ese sitio.

Lo bueno es que pronto las tendría de nuevo entre sus dedos. Con cierta lástima sigue el trazo, el rastro que ya tenía casi fresco en su memoria

Marcó sus pasos para no volver a perderse y examinó el camino, intentando acceder a esa parte de él que guardaba las imágenes más claras y precisas. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, por lo que fue algo complicado dar con el lugar exacto y fácil cruzar calles al azar. Divisó un pequeño parquecito y pronto miró frente a él, encontrando con exactitud lo que buscaba.

Prácticamente corrió hacia la construcción, escurriéndose entre los derrumbes y los autos abandonados en las pistas. Había muertos por las calles, banderas nazis en las astas de los edificios altos, cenizas, cemento molido y maderas astilladas. Nada podía afectar si tenía una convicción más grande que sus temores, y allí lo sentía.

¿Qué tendría que pasar para que dejase de correr? El mundo entero debería caerse, o deberían primero arrancarle las piernas. Quizá ni eso.

A ese paso llegó a su cometido, respirando fuertemente, con unas gotas de sudor en su frente y el pulso acelerado. Se acercó a los escombros y con sus propias manos empezó a remover las piedras que separaban un sector del otro, en el que Francis y su escuadrón debieron haber dejado a los atrapados. Las llenó de golpes y ampollas sin descansar, algunos cortes en sus dedos comenzaban a infectarse por la tierra y el polvo blanco. Solo el extremo dolor lo detuvo, y entonces buscó algún tipo de herramienta que sirviera como palanca, topándose con una parte de la extensión de la viga que en ese momento lo tenía con un asfixiante vendaje en la frente.

Hizo falta mucha fuerza para empujarla dentro de la base, y allí la removió para sacarla con rapidez y que los pedazos de concreto y madera que estaban encima se cayeran de a pocos. Se hizo a un lado y vio todo caer, acto seguido llevo un brazo sobre su rostro para pasar por entre el aserrín que se levantó y cubrió la entrada a la otra estancia.

El silencio que escuchó antes de abrir los parpados no le dijo nada bueno: Ya no había nada.

Un pequeño agujero fue visible en la parte baja de la pared frente a él. Lo más probable es que por ese lugar hubiesen escapado, y no necesito más realización para correr hasta allí y agacharse hasta ver a través de él. Al otro lado estaba el gras de un jardín, unas cuantos vehículos estacionados y la repercusión de unas botas maltrataba sus oídos. Sin reparar en esto se arrastró a través del agujero, y pronto se escabullo hasta el follaje de unos arbustos de al lado. Para su suerte había suficientes de ellos como para avanzar, y al menos así arribar hasta algún lado, y un árbol del que detrás se escondió para revisar la periferia.

Moverse con el rifle que portaba hacía todo más lento. Tuvo que esperar hasta que el soldado que rondara la zona se voltee para correr silenciosamente hasta el otro lado, en donde se elevaba una pequeña casa color azul con tejas y un patio enrejado. Saltó las rejas y cayo del otro lado en cuclillas, escondiendo su presencia. Al no escuchar nada que indicase sospecharan de algo extraño, inspeccionó la casa, con el mismo resultado. Tampoco había nada.

Debía pensar. ¿Habría algún lugar en el que se pudiesen haber metido? Podría, tanto como podría ser que los invasores ya los hubiesen interceptado y se los hubiesen cargado. Pero no, no era tiempo de pensar en algo así.

Un escalofrío viajó a gran velocidad por su espalda; tenía que atinar con él. Podria ser que le tomara el día entero, o que lo matasen al encontrarlo in fraganti. No consideraría eso. Trataría de pasar a las otras viviendas aledañas, tiendas e inmuebles varios en donde podría estar.

Con el sistema nervioso en juego y la consternación de sus fallas, camino hasta la siguiente edificación, luego a la siguiente y a la que le seguiría a esa. No volvería a Dunkerque hasta que estuviese con él, no había más.


	13. Capítulo 13

**FRANCIA, 1940**

**Capítulo Trece**

Cuando lo vio por fin, a él junto con otros que dejó atrás al ser llevado a la última línea francesa, experimentó lento y al detalle cómo el corazón se le paralizaba, se congelaba al mismo tiempo que ardía con extrañísimo calor.

El último edificio de la calle fue el único lugar que albergaba a quien deseaba encontrar más que a nada. Por fin, allí estaba. Atendía a sus pacientes como lo había hecho tan regularmente, vivo, tan vivo como suplicó que estuviese.

Dio un suspiro largo, desahogado, innegablemente feliz. Torpe por la sorpresa se acercó, y a los pocos metros, notó que no había salido del todo ileso: Estaba en ese momento sentado a un lado un poco alejado de los enfermos y los otros doctores, mirando a la nada, con las piernas separadas y una especialmente acomodada, recta y con el pantalón remangado hasta sobre la rodilla. En ella había dos vendas amarradas, una empapada en sangre y la otra más arriba de ella, fuertemente asegurada y con una vara de madera para mantener firme el nudo.

-¡Glen!

Sin reparar mucho más en aquello, aceleró el paso. El susodicho volteó al ser llamado, curioso al reconocer la voz que lo llamaba desde lejos. Arthur corrió hacia él emocionado, y él no evitó ponerse de pie por inercia, a pesar del dolor por la herida en su pierna y el torniquete que cortaba su regular circulación.

-¡Estás vivo!

Casi gritó al abrazarlo con tanta fuerza y emoción que no le cabían. Lo besó de repente y muy profundamente, necesitándolo y ansiándolo como nunca antes, habiéndolo extrañado demasiado. Al apartarse notó un poco de sangre al lado de su cabeza y manchando su cabello. Haciendo que su sonrisa desfallezca.

-¿Qué te pasó?-

Acarició su mejilla, buscando sus ojos, los que ahora estaban en silencio, caídos y con la mirada baja en el vacío, el vacío con el que Glen no decía nada.

-¿Estás bien?

Le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza solamente, dejándolo algo desconcertado pero no menos contento.

-Ya… Ya tengo un plan perfecto para escapar de aquí- Iba a iniciar con el relato de todo lo que tenía en mente, ignorando por un momento su desacostumbrado comportamiento por la efusividad del momento.

-Arthur…- Murmuró despacio, queriéndole decir algo pero sin dejar de evadirlo, perdiendo su voz en la vasta antesala.

Él no le hizo caso -Mira: Memoricé cada lugar que los alemanes vigilan, y encontré un camino de guardia baja. Podemos atravesar la calle por allí, y hay unas cuantas casas que se pueden usar como escondite según las marqué. El punto final sería el carro en el que vine, que está escondido. Después de pasar esta parte de la ciudad, el camino será más complicado y más peligroso. Según observé, varios soldados estaba dirigiéndose hacia esa zona, pero aún hay tiempo antes que lleguen los refuerzos, además tenemos esto- Señaló con orgullo el rifle que llevaba cargado en un brazo, sin parar de sonreír –Si las cosas se ponen difíciles, no dudaré en usarlo. E-Estarás seguro conmigo, Glen. Prometo que saldremos de aquí a salvo.

Esperó por alguna contestación, una sonrisa, una mirada. Glen seguía sin mirarlo propiamente, recogido de hombros y con una postura rara, taciturna y huraña, sin decir palabra alguna. Apartó sus manos de su cintura para dar un paso atrás y poder observarlo mejor, consternado y algo afectado por su actuar fuera de lo común.

-Glen, ¿me oíste?

-Sí- Volvió a murmurar sin dar razón de nada. Se preocupó en serio aquella vez, y tomando delicadamente su brazo, se agachó un poco para poder ver su rostro -¿Entonces qué es lo que-?-

No lo dejó terminar: Se despojó de su agarre violentamente, alejándose un poco más y levantando el rostro. Como nunca, Arthur dejó de ver unos ojos vacíos para ver unos llenos de enojo, tristeza y cierto resentimiento, expresando aquellas emociones con tanta fuerza que le hizo dejar de lado hasta ese momento la constante inexpresión de ellos.

-¡Ya basta, Arthur!- No fue difícil oír el desasosiego que ya había sido transmitido por sus pupilas. En ese momento comprendió que, fuese lo que fuese aquello que pasaba, era en serio y real, y ese estado, el que esté fuera de su lugar distante y aquietado, lo asustó y le encogió los pulmones, quitándole el aliento.

-Por qué… ¿Por qué regresaste? Dices que allá afuera es un caos ¡¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

¿Qué podría haberle hecho para ser el centro de tanta ira y desdén, para que no se alegrase de verlo? No llegaba a saberlo, el cerebro era un enredo y ni siquiera llegaba a salir una palabra de sus labios, como si no pudiese entenderlo. No, no lo hacía.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Cómo puedes poner en peligro tu vida de esta manera? Si te fuiste fue… Fue para que terminaras tu labor con este lugar y marchar a casa ¡¿Cómo puedes arriesgarte por algo tan insignificante, tan pequeño y poco útil como lo es mi vida?

Fluctuó un momento, aún sin creer lo que oía. Cada palabra ardía en lo profundo de él como punzantes disparos, como si se negara todo el amor que sentía de un solo golpe: Lo lastimó que creyera insignificante algo que era para él importante y casi supremo, por encima de todo. Lo lastimó no recibir una sonrisa, la que ansiaba ver para despejar sus inseguridades. Sin embargo, nada lo lastimó más que verlo en ese estado y sentir, sentir su sufrimiento tan vivo por primera vez. Se sintió incapaz, como si hubiese fallado en aquella meta suya que era protegerlo, darle felicidad.

¿Por qué reclamaba tan vehementemente su llegada? ¿Por qué no lo abrasaba y lo besaba, aceptando ir con él a donde fuese? ¿En qué clase de inseguridad se había enclaustrado el día que no pasaron juntos?

¿Qué le había sucedido en su vida? Cierto, aún no lo sabía. Había sido estúpido al creer que podría cuidarlo si ni siquiera conocía aquel lado que lo lastimaba sin dejarlo tranquilo, y no fue algo fácil de perdonar. No si había causado todo aquello.

-Dime. Dime por qué no cumples con tu deber en vez de poner adelante a alguien como yo, a un hombre que apenas puede encargarse de la destrucción que trae todo esto, ¿eh? Vamos, Arthur ¡dímelo!

-Glen, c-cálmate.

-No… ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Tú no tenías por qué venir, tenías que quedarte con el ejército, con tu grupo. ¿Qué es lo que te hizo venir? ¡Una persona no puede cambiar la prioridad de todo aquello por lo que has luchado una vida! ¡Una sola persona no puede ser el centro que solo trae desgracia a quienes se detienen para no dejarlo solo!

No lo miraba. Hacía todo para evadir su mirada, para que no viese ese ardor fastidioso que tenía dentro, esa frustración y la amargura de entender que podría pasarle cualquier cosa por solamente querer volver a él. Gritaba sin que controlase su tono, actuaba como si no lo amase pero aquello era lo segundo: Se prometió alguna vez que nunca más volvería a poner en peligro a alguien que le importaba, sacrificándolo. No pasaría, sin importar las consecuencias. No lo permitiría. Amaba demasiado a Arthur como para hacerlo.

-¿Qué es? No… No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué tomarse las molestias? ¡¿Por mi? ¿Qué es lo que valí para todos ustedes? Algo que no pudo hacer nada es algo que sencillamente no debió ser defendido…

Volteó, dándole la espalda. Seguía muy alterado, pero al parecer ya no solo con él. Hablaba como si le estuviese reclamando a algo ajeno, que no estaba allí y que seguro no podía escucharlo.

-Nunca entenderé sus razones. ¡Solo soy un hombre, uno tan simple y común, alguien que jamás debió haber valido la pena! No merecen esto, ¡Ni tú, Arthur!- Lo encaró de pronto, en un arrebato que ya lo tenía cansado y jadeando, exacerbando los nervios que no contenían lo que tenía dentro de sí. –Menos tú, Arthur- Susurró despacio, sin hacer contacto visual de nuevo, agachando la cabeza y apretando los puños, escondiéndose de él y tal vez de sí mismo.

-¡Ya no puedo dejarlo pasar! No, no otra vez. ¡Todos debieron hacer lo que les correspondía, y yo haberme quedado atrás como correspondía! ¡Es suficiente de seguir y seguir resguardando a quien apenas puede hacer algo por sí mismo! Dime, Arthur, por qué…

-Glen…

-¡¿Por qué debe ocurrir esto? Tú, ellos, todos, todos tenían algo que hacer en ese momento, algo que los hubiese salvado ¡Y yo sigo aquí, impotente ante todo, incapaz de cuidar por mi mismo! Solo-Solo mírate, estas aquí, y-y tus manos están heridas…

Levantó un poco la mirada, y entonces Arthur pudo ver como unas gotas transparentes se formaban en la comisura de sus ojos, cambiando el matiz de su color, derramando toda esa ira junta, ese sentimiento de inutilidad que había guardado dentro de sí tantos años y la causa por la cual ayudaba a quienes podía. Percibió cada cosa que desconocía como si fuese propia al solo ver esa acción. Perturbado vio como una de las gotas cayó al suelo, preguntándose y armando la cuestión en su cabeza una y otra vez, queriendo entenderlo.

Silencio.

-¡Estas aquí aún con todo!- Estiró los brazos, exasperado, enredado en sus sentimientos y enloqueciendo por aquellos. Sus movimientos eran bruscos, el tono de su voz nunca fue abandonado por su resentimiento -¡Deberías irte! No es posible que hayas venido por mi ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí, maldición!- Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, en una moción que denotó la enajenación entera de su habitual naturaleza.

La ansiedad lo llevó a respirar pausada y ahogadamente, con gran fuerza y trabajo. Su cuerpo pareció desvanecerse por un minuto, pesado al pasar por todo eso junto. La culpa quizá lo había maltratado de a pocos.

Reaccionó en seguida, y cuando pareció que iba a caer por el arrebato, los fuertes latidos que sonaban en sus oídos y el torrente sanguíneo acelerado, ya se encontraba a su lado, sosteniéndolo de un brazo con delicadeza.

-¡Glen!

Lo sostuvo firmemente, el contacto le hizo sentir el tenue tiritar de su cuerpo, el estupor contenido que perturbaba su sanidad y lo atormentaba sin reparos. Lo sacudió para que lo mirase, para despertarlo de esas pesadillas en las que debería estar paseando su imaginación, recordando las memorias tristes y palpando los miedos a la repetición de algo que jamás pensó de nueva cuenta vivir.

-Glen, Glen, ¡escúchame!- Sacudió más y lo volteó directamente hacia él, encontrándose con su vista perdida. Este apenas lo miró, soltando un respiro sofocado, volviendo al ahora del momento, consciente otra vez.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que pasó? Pue-Puedes confiar en mí. Por favor, cálmate y-y hablemos de esto- Tragó el nudo en su cuello, consternado severamente, acariciando con cariño la parte de su brazo que había tomado para sujetarlo.

Lo llevó a una parte más alejada en aquel edificio, cerca a una pequeña ventana para que la brisa fría enfriara un poco su estado de ánimo y lo tranquilizara de momento. Se pusieron a un lado para que nadie los viese antes de ayudarlo a sentarse en el suelo para que descansara su pierna herida. El inglés se sentó también y lo miró, esperando curioso por lo que le diría.

Glen permanecía frustrado y fastidiado, aquello era notable por la ligera mueca de su cara, pero más por la extraña forma de sus pupilas. Su voz temblaba un poco y la aflicción quemaba en el entorno.

-Cuéntamelo…

Pareció reflexionar un poco, y antes de iniciar, levantó su vista vidriosa y lo miró con esa cosa enigmática de siempre, como si volviese poco a poco hacia él. –Está bien…

Frunció el ceño, volátil y con la amenaza de volver a detonar en cualquier momento. Con palabras, gestos de desilusión e ira, comenzó a narrarle su historia por primera vez.

-Mi familia se mudó a Francia pocos años antes que estallara la primera guerra. Mi padre había conseguido un nuevo empleo y fue promovido a París, así que todos vinimos desde Gales para vivir aquí permanentemente. No había problemas, estábamos bien hasta que los efectos de la guerra azotaron la ciudad.

Atentamente y a punto de tomar su mano, lo escuchaba interesado e intranquilo, no menos triste o reflexivo. Era horrible verlo así, verlo quebrarse como nunca frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer más que escuchar. Acarició aquella mana con sus dedos, y estando a punto de tomarla, el ojioliva la sacó de repente, campantemente evitando el contacto y mirándolo con seriedad. Arthur se sonrojó un poco y defraudado ignoró todo, acción que el otro repitió, limitándose a suspirar.

'_¿Por qué huyes de mi?' _Se preguntó para sí, admirando con palpitante tristeza los constantes rechazos. Los pensamientos vacilantes y deprimentes fueron cortados por el agobiado hablar.

-Mis padres murieron en un tiroteo, en un incidente a las afueras de la ciudad. Mis tres hermanos y yo quedamos desprotegidos y con todo el caos sobre nosotros. La vida empezó a teñirse del estrés de aferrarse a la vida en condiciones poco o nada alentadoras. Los atentados aumentaban y esconderse dejó de ser suficiente: Así fue como mi hermano mayor, Scott, tomó la firme decisión de unirse al ejército francés y así ganar oportunidad de proteger a quienes quedábamos. A esa disposición siguieron los dos hermanos que me seguían, Bryan y Ryan. Así, decidimos hacer algo más por nuestra vida y hacer un esfuerzo por cambiar el curso de aquellos problemas. Yo no me uní nunca, pero no dudé en poner en práctica lo poco que sabía de medicina en aquel entonces, y me uní como voluntario a un hospital mientras aprendía más de la materia, en forma de apoyo…

Arregló sus ojos hacia el techo y tragó con angustia, recordando todo aquello, aquella difícil época.

-Mis hermanos siempre fueron unos cabezas duras, ¿sabes? Quizá… quizá por eso no lograron entender que yo no era tan importante como para aquel gran sacrificio.

Sin saber que decir, trató de tartamudear alguna respuesta para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero su garganta estaba seca. En vez de eso, le pidió que continúe cortésmente luego de susurrar su nombre por milésima vez en su cabeza.

Glen asintió y bajó los ojos a su nivel, la nostalgia recorriendo la entereza de su aura –Trabajé allí unos meses, recibiendo gente como la que solía recibir hace unos días. No sabía mucho de la situación que se vivía y la radiotransmisión era más precaria que hoy en día. Nunca planeé un escape ante alguna emergencia, y lo pagué caro cuando, un día como cualquiera, se llevó a cabo un nuevo ataque, uno que destruyó parte de la estructura básica del edificio, dejándonos atrapados a la mayoría que estaba dentro. De… De allí todo se salió de control.

Respiró hondo, preparándose para contar algo que había guardado dentro de sí sin compartirlo con nadie. Los recuerdos no terminaban de consumirlo vivo, silenciosamente –Mis hermanos se enteraron de que estaba atrapado y- y no pudieron evitar venir. La ciudad era un caos, había arremetidas por todas partes, y no era seguro siquiera para un militar experimentado. Aún así vinieron y… y…- Tapó sus con sus manos, enterrando en ellos su cara –Scott fue alcanzado por una bomba al cruzar la calle hacia aquel lugar, muriendo casi en el acto. Ni-Ni siquiera pude ver su cuerpo, no volví a verlo nunca más-

Sintió como una parte de él moría al escuchar sus palabras, a pesar que la agonía tenía más para decirle. Prosiguió -Mis otros dos hermanos vinieron, y en vista que algunos soldados alemanes se acercaban a nosotros, que ya estábamos preparados para huir del lugar, Bryan decidió crear una distracción para que todos pudiésemos salir sin problema, sacrificando su vida. Nos quedamos tan solo Ryan y yo, y tras dejar a las personas que pudimos sacar con nosotros en un lugar seguro, intentó hacerme cruzar el condado hacia un lugar más seguro, al menos hasta que el movimiento cesara. No… No pude decirle que no, que no quería que se detuviera a pensar qué hacer conmigo. Por eso él… él recibió un balazo en la cabeza mientras cruzábamos aquel condado, sin que pudiese hacer nada para… s-salvarlo-

Su tono se quebró y se agachó aún más, al punto que su frente tocaba la rodilla plegada hasta la altura de su pecho. Un sollozo seco fue lo último que oyó antes que levantara el perfil más decidido y serio, mostrando ese lado que no tardaba en recuperarse. Se notaba enojado consigo mismo, no pudiendo absolverse a sí mismo por aquellas muertes, saboreando la amargura de esos pensamientos escondidos al mundo.

Permaneció en mudez, con las facciones decaídas y mirándolo perplejo.

-Todos… Todos murieron por mi culpa, por protegerme, por ser yo tan inútil. Tú, tú estás haciendo lo mismo, por los mismos y exactos motivos que ellos tuvieron, y sólo mira lo que les pasó….

-No, yo-

-No, Arthur. Yo… Yo no podría soportar que algo así pasara otra vez, es lo que me prometí a mí mismo. No es necesario que alguien de importancia se arriesgue por mí, no lo admitiré. Así que, te pido… Te pido que la única razón por la que hayas venido haya sido el servicio, ni más ni menos. Solo soy un hombre inmerso en esto, aún capaz de defenderse a sí mismo. Tu labor aquí debe resumirse a ayudar a los civiles, llevarte a los heridos a unidades especializadas. Si tuviste algún motivo para regresar, debe ser por ello, por ayudar a la gente y no por mí, alguien tan inservible que ni siquiera pudo ayudar en su propia familia, a nadie. Es lo único que te pido.

-Glen, no-¡no es así!

Intentó hacerlo cambiar de parecer, gritarle cuanto lo amaba y convencerlo de retractarse, de quedarse con él, asegurándole que nada malo estaría con él si tan solo se encontraba a su lado. Quiso hacerlo entender que no era alguien inútil ni mucho menos, sino la persona más tentadora e interesante, generosa y responsable que había tenido el gusto de encontrar. Sin embargo, unos disparos que se oyeron nítidos desde afuera inundaron la tranquilidad de la habitación, distrayendo su atención. Miró por un lado de la ventana y vio alemanes que se acercaban disparando a unos hombres que se atrevieron a violentarlos. Uno de ellos inició con la revisión del edificio entrando por el primer piso.

Ellos se encontraban en el segundo, por lo que supieron que era necesario actuar ya, salir del lugar y luego retomar aquella conversación. Tomó la mano del galés y lo guió hacia un pasadizo, mientras los otros doctores evacuaban a los enfermos por la escalera más alejada a la entrada.

Calculó el lugar que hasta cuando entró había estado menos vigilado por los soldados, y jalando a Glen de un brazo –siempre cuidando su resistencia y la herida en su pierna- salió por el pasillo hasta una ventana que conducía hasta un descanso en la pared que servía para poner masetas de plantas como decoración. Se cercioró de la falta de guardia, aseguró su rifle a su espalda y le dio indicaciones para que bajara agarrándose del marco de la ventana después de él y que lo esperaría en el descanso.

Descendió de aquella manera y se acomodó en el delgado filo, dio la señal y él se subió con dificultad antes de sujetarse del metal para dejar caer su cuerpo lentamente, medio pasmado por su confesión y aún conmocionado. Arthur logró afianzarlo para ayudarlo a permanecer de pie a un lado, mientras él saltaba hasta el pavimento del suelo.

Repitieron el procedimiento y, cuando ambos se hallaron pisando tierra firme, echaron a andar por los edificios, escondiéndose tras plantas y árboles, usando autos como frente de vigilancia. No se atrevió a soltar su mano, y conmovido por todo, tampoco dispuso hacer su voluntad o volver con los enfermos, solo aferrarse a Arthur por un momento más, guardado el aliento y desearle lo mejor para cuando lo deje ir, salvándolo.

Al menos podía confiar en él, y aquella vez, como nunca, él sería el que buscaría proteger a quien más le importaba. No al revés.


	14. Capítulo 14

**FRANCIA, 1940**

**Capítulo Catorce**

Las luces marchitadas de París iban quedando atrás mientras se acercaban más y más a territorio menos afectado, en donde la presencia alemana todavía podía hacerse extrañar.

Habían tenido de prescindir del auto que llevó con él, ya que pasar a esa parte de la ciudad se volvió arriesgado en algún momento y siendo lo único que querían salir de allí.

Para ese entonces ya se movían con mucha menor cautela, aunque sin dejar de ser prudentes: No hacían ruido si no era necesario y caminaban solo por las partes menos visibles o expuestas a la vista. Durante el camino no compartieron muchas palabras y el intercambio se hizo escaso, las conversaciones quedaron olvidadas una pena inconcebible los llenaba de igual manera, aunque no se lo hiciesen presente el uno al otro.

Caminaban aún tomados de la mano por el sendero. Demasiado cansados o mentalmente deprimidos como para hacer el intento de decir algo. Aquello era algo que distaba indiscutiblemente de lo albergaba su interior, las emociones y los interminables remolinos que subyacían en sus pensamientos y juicios.

Estaban tal y como estaba el cielo antes de una tormenta, apacibles por apariencia y gusto, pero arrebatados e idos, angustiados y precipitados por donde no se les veía. La meditación repentina y violenta casi lograba dominar sus sentidos, sus acciones, aunque nunca lograba retenerlos. Tenían muy presente que querían llegar al otro lado juntos, eso era seguro, pero por sanidad mental ninguno se preguntó que sería después de eso, y concluyentemente aquel no era tiempo para especulaciones recesivas.

Antes que Glen pudiese especular algo más por lo cual culparse indistintamente, fue atraído hacia detrás de un muro de repente por Arthur, quien se asomó en seguida, cubriéndolo con íntegra protección. Este se sorprendió por la falta de atención que llevaba, pero no se desconectó del todo. Se acercó más para preguntarle qué pasaba, y tras recibir una circunspecta y preocupada ojeada, intuyó lo que en esas circunstancias era prácticamente inevitables: todo indicaba que los alemanes debían estar cerca.

-Están siguiéndonos- Arthur preparó su rifle y lo sostuvo con decidida firmeza, al tiempo que volvía a asomar un ojo por el doblés de la esquina al lado del muro en que descansaban sus espaldas.

-Puedo sentirlos.

-¿Qué tan cerca están?

-No lo sé…

Dio una seña como indicción para que avanzara delante de él, mientras él cubría su espalda. Avanzaron sin problemas y no se detuvieron hasta encontrar un amplio parque que, por sus jardines y decoración, podía servir como el escondite perfecto para localizar a quienes iban detrás de sus cabezas. Solo bastaba ser lo suficientemente sigiloso, y aunque su pierna no mostraba ninguna señal de mejoría –al contrario, dolía más, aunque fue algo que el ojioliva prefirió callar- hizo un esfuerzo por seguir el paso del aviador, quien lograba pasar por una especie de descanso tras unos arbustos, poniéndose en posición de cuclillas e invitándolo a hacer lo mismo para confundir al enemigo con su 'súbita' desaparición.

Lo hizo tan rápido como pudo, y sin siquiera recibir una orden del rubio, inició con la evaluación del terreno, divisando cada detalle y preparando la vista para detectar cualquier material, brillo, movimiento o vestimenta fuera de lo regular para un lugar como ese. El evaluó el frente mientras el otro evaluaba la retaguardia, claramente acostumbrados a los ritmos de la batalla.

Al no notar nada a la vista por varios minutos, tomaron la concordada decisión de seguir adelante antes de ponerse de pie. Glen quedó detrás para dar un último vistazo y, sin nada más por lo que tener cuidado, dio la vuelta para seguirlo, cuando escuchó un _click _metálico.

…

Arthur caminó despacio sin mirar detrás por lo que le duró como solo una fracción de segundo. Sabía que debía apurarse, que no había duda que en cualquier momento pudiesen presenciar un ataque hacia ellos mismos. Iba a preguntarle al médico si estaba bien, y antes de hacerlo, una embarazosa comezón le pasó por la garganta y el corazón le explotó al oír un único ruido que empapó el aire con acero y pólvora.

Volteó instintivamente con la pequeña explosión de la bala al salir del arma y vio rápidamente al alemán que lo había fijado como blanco mientras daba la espalda. Seguro pensó en matar primero al que estaba armado, lo más inteligente en un tipo de situación como esa. Ya no le quedó duda que en menos del efímero tiempo que se tomó en voltear la bala impactaría en donde quiera que hubiese sido apuntada. ¿El pecho? ¿La cabeza? No lo supo. Solo cerró los ojos por mero reflejo y esperó precipitado lo que tardaría nada pero pareció una eternidad sin fin. Oyó el impacto cuando pensó que habrían pasado infinidad de veces, y al esforzarse por sentir el dolor y caer al piso derrotado, se dio cuenta que nada ardía en él realmente, que todo fue un juego con el que su ilusión lo había torturado.

Entonces abrió los ojos, y en vez de verse herido o muerto, vio la espalda blanca de Glen en frente de él y como su cuerpo era empujado hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible. Todo hizo conexión de inmediato, viendo perplejo y entumido la forma en la que el cuerpo caía en moción lenta, tan pausadamente que desesperaba.

-¡Glen!

El grito enfermo escindió el viento, las hojas de los árboles del parque fueron movidas con lo que lució como una posible tormenta. Boca abajo él yacía allí en el suelo, con unos pequeños temblores que indicaban el dolor que lo retorcía por dentro. La bata blanca de hospital se tiñó del rojo carmesí justo detrás del pecho; el polvo de la acera manchó sus ropas.

La traumática escena despertó un odio profundo y exasperante, mientras el sonido de un gemido agonizante llenó su pecho de cólera, su mente de fuerza y sus sentidos de repulsión casi absoluta. La locura contenida se desplazó a través de él en muy poco o nada, la histeria se apoderó de él y no se reconoció en ese estado.

Levantó la mirada con furia, localizando a tres soldados cerca a la construcción que acababan de pasar, apuntándolo. Arregló el rifle en sus manos y apuntó de frente, seguro de lo que haría: De allí nada lo detuvo ni por un instante.

Empezó a disparar con el carácter atrofiado y el miedo por quien descansaba frente a él en cada milímetro de su piel. Temió poco por su vida, o por lo que le seguiría a todo aquello. Solo se concentró en devolver la moneda, en hacer pagar los bastardos responsables del daño implantado a quien era lo más significativo para él. Con esa certeza mantuvo el pulso constante, mientras las pulsaciones en su cerebro escribían cada movimiento violento que se desencadenó a partir del trágico disparo primero.

Se lanzó hacia sus enemigos sin ningún miedo, sin temblar o sentirse amenazado. Disparó toda su descarga, inconsciente que ya había matado a dos de ellos y realizando que a paso presuroso venían otros soldados de apoyo. No pensó en que la dificultad de la tarea aumentaría, o que podría morir en aquel intento. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario para descargar el peso de su dolencia. Empero, aquello no duró mucho más: Además de ver la posición estratégica que iban adoptando los que venían, divisó a la distancia que otro grupo de efectivos venía, y por el uniforme pudo decir que se trataba de franceses. Embistieron contra los otros por detrás sin que él dejara de dispararles, importándole muy poco que fuese el mismo Francis el que se le acercaba en ese momento o que intentaba detenerlo a toda costa, aclarando que ya todo había terminado.

-Para, Kirkland. Ya lo hemos cubierto ¡Kirkland!- Agarró el brazo que dirigía el rifle con fuerza y lo sacudió para hacerlo entrar en razón. Lentamente él se detuvo, y tras respirar con cansancio, lo primero que hizo fue arrodillarse en el suelo y voltear al ojioliva, apoyando su peso sobre sus piernas y acomodando los mechones de cabello que habían caído despeinados en su rostro con dulzura.

-Maldición- Murmuró entre dientes, al tiempo que unos vehículos franceses se les acercaron por órdenes de su superior.

Glen aún respiraba con los labios entre abiertos y con mucha dificultad. La sangre no paraba de drenarse y con aquel líquido vital ya manchado sus manos, lo acercó hacia su pecho para abrazarlo aprehensivamente. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca de sufrimiento perturbaba su bella cara.

El francés chasqueó la lengua y se acercó hacia ellos despacio – No sé cuantas esperanzas de sobrevivir tenga, pero de igual forma recibirá atención médica apenas lleguemos al campamento. Vamos, Arthur, te ayudaré a subirlo. Debemos volver al último frente, allí tenemos todo preparado para ambos.

Él se mantuvo en silencio y cooperó en lo posible hasta llegar a su destino. Un médico que llevaban con el escuadrón de transporte lo revisó en el camino, indicando que las posibilidades de que viviera no eran muchas: Ya había perdido mucha sangre, y no se podía estar seguro de que la bala no hubiese dañado algún área cardiaca.

Arthur se mantuvo serio, esperando lo mejor sin emitir palabra alguna. Se vio frente al abismo de perder eso deseado y venerado que lo mantenía con vida, reclamando al destino, culpándose una y otra vez por las mismas razones que el galés le expuso con anticipación. El transcurso del tiempo pareció largo y agónico, penumbroso.

Apenas llegaron, dos hombres transportaron al ojioliva hacia una carpa de atención médica, con él a punto de seguirles el paso cuando fue detenido por Francis y su extraña mirada de veraz tribulación. Lo volteó hacia sí, serio y ligeramente alterado -Necesito que ahora tú me sigas.

-¿A dónde?

-Solo sígueme.

Lo llevó hasta una camioneta y lo invitó a subir, asegurándole que Glen estaría bien y que no habría mayor dificultad. No entró en detalles y no dio explicaciones, y la turbación del inglés tampoco dio paso a ningún tipo de inquirir acerca del asunto.

Hundió la mirada en el piso del vehículo y solo se dio cuenta que entraban a un puerto al momento de sentir el olor del mar cerca a su olfato. El francés estacionó y lo llamó para que bajase, sacando de la cabina trasera una maleta que resultó muy conocida. La reconoció como suya cuando se le acercó y la pasó a su mano antes de guiarlo a poca consciencia hasta la entrada de un barco, en donde lo esperaban varios de sus compañeros de vuelo ingleses.

Entendió todo, no necesitó más explicaciones.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto, Bonnefoy? Yo no me muevo de Francia.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, querido. La orden era mantener la resistencia, ¿recuerdas? Luego de eso, se supone que el apoyo debía volver a Inglaterra. Eso lo sabías muy bien.

-¡¿Realmente crees que me moveré de aquí cuando Glen agoniza en alguna parte de este podrido país? ¡No lo haré! No te hubieses molestado.

La voz ronca se difuminó en el aire y empezó a caminar hacia la camioneta sin prestar más atención al superior. Este no lo dejaría ir otra vez, y así lo jaló para retenerlo con brusquedad, haciéndolo soltar su maleta y enviándola al pavimento -¡¿Qué haces?

-Debes irte. Ya no soportaré ningún otro de tus caprichos, Kirkland.

-Ya te dije que no me pienso ir. No si él está allí y no hay forma de saber si en efecto vivirá. ¡No consideraré dejarlo aquí solo, no es una maldita opción!

-¡Ya basta!- Gritó él, empezando a perder la paciencia y a punto de propinarle un buen golpe para hacerlo razonar propiamente. Estaba siendo testarudo y egoísta, a pesar que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. No importaba cuanto sentía que dejaba atrás: su labor era seguir el mandato hasta el final, si no, tendría que tomar medidas serias.

-¡No!- Respondió igual de alterado, volviéndose hacia él con impasibilidad –No me arriesgaré a dejarlo a su azar ¡Podría morir y yo nunca saberlo! Tú lo dejaste solo una vez, ¡¿Qué me puede asegurar que no lo harás de nuevo?

-Se llama deber, Arthur. ¡El maldito deber! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?- Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, y por primera vez, Arthur notó un verdadero enojo en él, uno anómalo debido a su carácter festivo y burlón –Soy tu superior, y como tal, tienes la obligación de hacer mi comando. ¡Ya basta de estúpidas jugarretas de niños y los inmaduros berrinches!

-¡Pero-!

-No: Tu obligación se encuentra delimitada por los intereses del país y no de una sola persona. Entiéndelo.

Podría ser que amara demasiado a Glen como para dejarlo solo, pero debía reconocer que aquello era cierto. No por nada lo había escuchado del mismo ojioliva, aunque sus sentimientos le exigían hacer lo contrario, quedarse, amarlo y cuidarlo hasta que se recuperara sin considerar lo que ocurriese con él mismo. Pero eso no era lo correcto, no siguiendo lo que dictaban sus responsabilidades.

-No creo que él permitiera que lo que sientes por él anteceda aquello, no con todo lo que eso le ha costado.

Lo consideró por un momento; el corazón viajó hasta su boca y su cabeza dio vueltas sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer con eso. La decisión sería fundamental, surcaría su futuro y todo lo que se construyera desde eso.

En el momento que creyó no sería capaz de marcharse, la voz y la figura de su adorado Glen aparecieron frente a él y con ello recordó sus amargas palabras, su sufrimiento, la petición de que hiciese todo por cuanto debía y no por cuanto sentía por él, porque no lo permitiría. Lo que menos quería era incomodarlo o hacerlo sentir culpable, y sumando a todo aquello el peso moral de lo correcto frente a lo deseado, terminó por asentir y bajar la mirada con las cejas hechas una.

Francis soltó un suspiro y palmeó uno de sus hombros –Las cosas son así, es como deben ser.

-Lo sé… Pero antes de que me vaya debes prometerme una cosa.

-Lo que sea.

Iba a hablar, pero antes que pudiese hacerlo prometer que le enviaría constante información acerca del médico, unos hombres llegaron y le informaron que su presencia en el frente era requerida y que debía regresar inmediatamente.

Él se despidió efusivamente, dándole la mano en una clara señal de desearle buena suerte. Le sonrió con nostalgia y luego de decirle lo idiota que era por última vez, siguió a quienes lo llamaron y lo dejó con las palabras atoradas en la boca.

Parpadeó confundido y muy poco después escuchó el llamado del gigantesco barco que lo esperaba anclado a la orilla de la ciudad. Subió por las escaleras hasta la superficie y echó un último vistazo al lugar en el que lo abandonaba todo, a él.

Ese día dejó Francia y días más tarde arribó al puerto aliado de Londres.

La depresión ganó su ánimo desde ese entonces, aunque nada lo alejó de su objetivo, de esos sueños que había olvidado y de la impresión que nacía en su espíritu al luchar, como si estuviese luchando para él. Sirvió a la Real Fuerza aérea en innumerables misiones, sabiendo solamente que horas después de su partida se desencadenó una violenta batalla en el último frente.

A pesar de todo el esfuerzo que supo que harían, Francia cayó, y de su estado supo solo por las noticias de la radio o los periódicos que rara vez conseguía durante las tareas que se le asignaba como piloto.

Nunca recibió una carta de Francis al mando de la resistencia, ni tampoco supo más de Glen Llywellyn.

Pronto la guerra habría de terminar, y no le quedaba más que desear lo mejor. Pronto tendría que saber algo de él, de eso no habría duda.


	15. Capítulo 15

**FRANCIA, 1940**

**Capítulo Quince**

Era ya Octubre de 1945.

La mañana era fría y casi cada árbol del vecindario iba botando hojas marrones, anaranjadas y amarillas como síntoma del otoño. El paisaje de Londres se había teñido con los colores cálidos y las brisas casi heladas de la estación, mientras muchas construcciones permanecían incompletas, había orificios en los caminos de las calles y en las pistas, y la secuela destrucción dejaba su huella en cada rincón que no pudo escapar.

La guerra ya había acabado y Arthur era un ávido testigo de cómo todo iba reformándose y renaciendo poco a poco, lentamente. Las heridas de las batallas tardarían en sanar no solo en él, sino en cada cosa que vio penosamente inmersa en ese infierno de seis años.

Quizá aquel era el motivo que lo impulsó a ser parte activa de esa destrucción que en buena cuenta era el contra de su lucha y esfuerzo. Nunca se sintió satisfecho, no aún cuando ya era piloto condecorado y héroe de guerra, cuando había alcanzado el propósito de todo aquel que se insertaba a las fuerzas armadas por amor a su país o a la profesión.

No encontró mejor manera de servir que trabajando como voluntario en un hospital de Londres con suficiente trabajo de sobra como para permitir que alguien tan torpe como él ayudara. Hacía todo con el mayor interés, y no necesitaba convencerse de que el único motivo era la ayuda en sí, porque sabía mejor que nadie lo falso que aquello era: Los recuerdos de un médico que dejó atrás en el pasado se le venían a la mente siempre que tenía oportunidad de servir a algún herido o víctima de la guerra; la entrega de este quemaba en su piel cada vez que observaba a los otros doctores hacer su trabajo y darle las órdenes del día.

Todo transcurría lento, calmado, y aún si eso lo desesperaba, no podía quejarse. Bien y era cierto que había adquirido uso del ambiente caótico en sus marchas, y borrar las sensaciones para sumergirse en la paz tardía era algo con lo que sus nervios debían luchar día a día. Y así, cada nuevo día asistía a aquel centro de recuperación por la mañana, esperando tener buenas y mejores noticias de cualquier aspecto que saciara aunque fuere un poco la sed y el vacío de su espíritu. La ignorancia con respecto a qué fue de aquel episodio de su vida de hace cinco años atrás le confundía la cabeza y no lo dejaba vivir a su pleno, pero no estaba demás decir que, así como lo hizo con el caos, también se había acostumbrado a aquello. Con el tiempo consideró que era mejor darlo por muerto y alegrarse solo un poco al pensar que ya no guardaría ni resentimiento y ni culpa en su interior. Fue triste y desolador, y desde entonces no volvió a ser el mismo Arthur que ingenuamente viajó a Francia para 1940.

Trató de suprimir las preguntas para vivir mejor y, sin embargo, el abrir el caso resultó llegar más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Aquella mañana se encontraba supervisando una habitación, revisando que no faltara nada vital. Leía el periódico con especial interés a un lado, e iba dar una mirada a su reloj de bolsillo cuando una enfermera lo abordó de repente, lo saludó, y le indicó que tenía visitas esperándolo en la recepción del primer piso.

-Gracias, iré en seguida.

Echó el pliego de papel por allí y bajó las escaleras desde la tercera hasta la primera planta. Había olvidado preguntar el nombre de quien lo estaba buscando, de manera que tuvo que hacer algún esfuerzo para reconocer alguna cara conocida. Le resultó bastante complicado por la cantidad de gente que recopilaba el horario de visitas de la mañana, hasta que, bajo el marco de la puerta principal, distinguió a alguien cuyo cabello rubio ondeado y postura le parecieron conocidos.

Sonrió como en una ironía y aceleró el paso. Aquel hombre volteó y sus sospechas fueron comprobadas.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y cuando llegó a estar frente a él, compartieron un efusivo apretón de manos, como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

-¡Bonnefoy!- Rió sorprendido, atribuyéndole una mirada de sospecha y una mueca de alegría.

-Cejotas~- Él también de alegró de verlo, pero no sin que faltase ese deseo continuo de fastidiarlo siempre que pudiera –Ha sido un buen tiempo.

-¡Cinco años! Espera, ¿cómo me hallaste aquí?

-Bueno, hice unas peguntas de aquí a allá, interrogué a algunos amigos y terminé por descubrir que te habías convertido en un inútil ayudante en este hospicio. Me reí al principio, ¡pero mírate! Era verdad~

-No has dejado de ser idiota, ¿cierto? – Miro hacia la calle, concluyendo que un paseo no le caería nada mal -¿Por qué no salimos un rato? Aquí será imposible conversar apropiadamente, solo mira cuanta gente.

-Ohonhonhon Está bien. Después de todo, vine a ver como estabas. Supongo que no podría haber tenido peor suerte que encontrarte completo- Bromeó un poco con él y bajaron las escalerillas hasta la calle londinense. Bajaron por ella mientras hablaban de cómo le había ido en las batallas, las cosas que vieron, los planes a futuro y los lugares en que estaban viviendo en tonos muy animados.

-¿Entonces planeas retirarte del ejército?

-Sí. Estaba pensando en poner un restaurante de comida gourmet en París, ¿qué te parece?

-Pues es lo mejor si quieres alejarte de todo eso que hemos vivido. Además, siempre supe que te interesaban esas cosas, estúpido sapo francés.

Él sonrió hacia un costado, acomodando su cabello hacia un lado -¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas hacer a partir de ahora?

-Yo… No, no lo sé aún. Es decir, por ahora estoy en el hospital, pero de allí no tengo ningún plan en especial. Digamos que me lo estoy tomando todo con calma…

En ese momento surgieron las renovadas ganas de preguntar por él en su interior, distrayéndose solamente al ver que, tras que Francis giró un poco la cabeza hacia el lado, revelando su cuello, una pequeña cicatriz sobresalió de repente cerca a su yugular.

-¿Qué es de esa cicatriz?- Preguntó con curiosidad, mirándola con cierto horror.

El francés sonrió y sopló parpadeando antes de dirigir la vista a sus zapatos –Pues verás, la obtuve durante una guerrilla hace unos años atrás, hacia el 42. Iba dirigiéndola cuando una bala perdida se me incrustó de la nada. Recuerdo que lo primero que sentí fue mucha confusión, seguida por un natural y agudo dolor.

-L-Lo entiendo…

-Mi estado se agravó más de lo que imaginé, por un momento pensé que iba a morir. Si no hubiese sido porque encontré a mi paso un médico experto en heridas tan graves como aquellas y que hasta usó su propia mano para detener la hemorragia hasta llegar a un lugar en que pudiese tratarme, hubiese sido más que seguro que, amigo, no me encontraría hoy aquí conmigo.

Arthur se vio un poco afectado por la historia ya que, a partir de todos aquellos sucesos que lo atormentaban, había desarrollado una debilidad por cuestiones como esas, y más si se trataba de gente que era cercana a él. Inhaló profundo y metió las manos en sus bolsillos, mirándolo con comprensión.

-¿Me hubieses extrañado?

-¡No seas estúpido!

-No te enojes, podrías asustar a alguien con esas cosas que traes pegadas a la cara.

-¡Cállate!

Francis sonrió y vio el cielo gris y despejado -¿Sabes? Creo que nunca dejaría de estarle agradecido… Fue una verdadera lástima que para el final de la guerra ya no lo tuviésemos con nosotros.

-Oh ¿Fue entonces que falleció?- Sintió un poco de congoja al oír lo que su amigo dijo, aunque no mostró atisbo de nada en especial.

Respiró un poco más tranquilo cuando su amigo negó con la cabeza –No, por suerte sobrevivió. Sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor era volver a su país para vivir una vida más tranquila.

-Como todos, supongo. ¿De dónde era?

Permaneció tranquilo y en silencio por un tiempo antes de mirarlo serio y a la expectativa –Gales- Pronunció pausadamente antes mirarlo, y debió admitir que un gesto así no lo vio nunca antes en su vida.

El rostro casi siempre serio o molesto se iluminó al grado que no podía caber más felicidad en él. Ese gesto que anhelaba que sus conjeturas fueran comprobadas lo interrogó en silencio y lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar una carcajada de felicidad, buscando corresponderle.

Paró en seco y lo miró sorprendido, con dificultad para tragar el aire y las mejillas encendidas de tanto asombro. Volvió a reír, deteniéndose frente a él –Glen llegó a recuperarse del balazo que recibió en el pecho. Siguió sirviendo a la resistencia durante la batalla, y cuando pudo estar tranquilo que todo iría mejor, a justo unos meses antes que acabara, decidió seguir tu consejo y volver a su tierra natal.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijo nada antes? ¡Pudo haberme escrito o cualquier otra cosa! ¡Incluso tú pudiste haberlo hecho!

La sonrisa de encanto no disminuía la potencia de sus reclamos. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula abierta del increíble descubrimiento. Lo que le faltó por todos esos años renació en él de inmediato, lo dejó sin aire, las piernas y las manos le temblaron y un amor infinito lo embutió por completo.

Fue feliz después de mucho tiempo. Estaba vivo y no lo dejaría ir otra vez.

-¡No teníamos los medios! Y menos él, ya que de haberlos, eran usados primordialmente para asuntos militares antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Arthur se quedó sin palabras y solo sonrió más ampliamente. Él sacó unas llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y se las entregó risueño, sin olvidar también el pequeño pedazo de papel que contenía una dirección escrita con tinta azul.

-Mi auto está en la avenida y tiene suficiente gasolina para llegar si decides ir a verlo inmediatamente.

Recibió ambas cosas e intercaló la vista entre ellas y Francis, a punto de echarse a reír –Muchas gracias-

El otro asintió y vio como el inglés empezó a correr calle arriba sin perder ni un milisegundo. Pronto dejó de verlo y liberó sus pulmones, caminando hacia adelante para buscar un café en donde descansar.

Su última misión en Inglaterra había terminado.


	16. Epílogo

**FRANCIA, 1940**

**Epílogo**

Nervioso, avanzó por el pequeño camino rodeado de pasto y árboles que conducía a la casa que indicaba la dirección del papel en sus manos.

Se hallaba un poco alejada del centro de Cardiff, y como era la primera vez que visitaba la ciudad –nunca pensó que en lo haría bajo esas circunstancias- le costó un poco de trabajo dar con la casa en específico. No se sorprendió al verla localizada en un ambiente parecido al de la campiña, cerca de un pequeño bosque y con pastizales a los lados al recordar las conversaciones en que admitían su gusto compartido por esa clase de lugares. Sonrió para sus adentros y caminó despacio por el sendero, cruzando los dedos, esperando que la dirección fuese correcta y ansioso por ver al dueño después de 5 años de ausencia.

Se plantó en la entrada y suspiró paralizado, a punto de tomar la manilla que llamaba a la puerta. Contó hasta tres y despejando su mente lo hizo, inconscientemente arreglando su saco, el cuello de su camisa y la tensión de su corbata marrón. Pasó una mano por su liso cabello rubio y levantó la mirada hasta el centro de la madera, esperando por quien respondiera a su llamado.

Fue hilando los sucesos uno por uno para comprender que estaba allí después de haber esperado tanto. Un minuto había pasado mirando la curiosa forma en que el frío movía las copas de los árboles, dos minutos miró el cielo resoplando su angustia, un minuto más se la pasó creyendo que lo mejor era darse por vencido.

Pasó un segundo antes de que tomara la resolución de abandonar aquel sitio. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose hacia la puerta y retrocedió sin saber qué hacer o qué gesto adoptar, abriendo los ojos ampliamente cuando aquel mueble se fue abriendo poco a poco, revelando el rostro, ese rostro que no le pareció ni por un pelo desconocido. Su vista terminó con dar directamente a los ojos verde oliva y a los detalles que dormían en su subconsciente, y el impulso desapercibido terminó por hacerlo saltar hacia él, aquel que ya lo miraba asombrado y no menos extrañado, reflejando mesuradamente el desconcierto en lo vacío de sus pupilas.

Glen sonrió. Él rió desconsolado y apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, casi asfixiándolo con su felicidad y asfixiándolo con el sentimiento que se le subía hasta las mejillas rojas y latir acelerado.

-N-No puedo creer que seas tú.

-Hola, Arthur…

Lo apretó también por el torso, hundiendo el rostro cerca a su cuello y respirando la esencia que sus sueños le habían recriminado por tanto tiempo dejar ir, la que había extrañado con cada milímetro de su ser.

Permanecieron en esa posición varios minutos, buscando solo llenarse de esa sensación cuanto más podían, tal vez intentando llenar de una sola vez el vacío que había dejado la eterna distancia. Todo comenzaba a tener un sentido renovado, un propósito y hasta una belleza consumada por sus más apasionados deseos.

La calidez bastó antes que Arthur se separara un poco para ver su cara, la seña un poco cansada y como lo regular tranquila, sonriéndole apenas y parpadeando pesadamente sin dejar de verlo.

-E-Estas bien realmente.

-¿Cómo supiste que vivía aquí?

-Francis fue a visitarme hace unas horas y me lo contó todo. No perdí el tiempo para venir a verte.

Lo soltó por completo pero permaneció a la misma cercana distancia, escaneándolo de arriba a abajo sin reparar en nada más. Percibió la nostalgia, esa magia que lo envolvía al estar en su presencia. Arthur había vuelto de una forma u otra, y aunque lo hubiese preferido lejos alguna vez, ya no tenía nada en contra, ya no había nada por lo cual temer.

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que ya habías llegado a Gran Bretaña? No supe nada de ti desde que entraste a la carpa de atención a los heridos en Dunkerque; sé que fue por la situación y todo aquello, pero estando aquí pudiste haberlo hecho, hubiese sido mucho más sencillo.

No perdió tiempo para comenzar con los asuntos que lo mantenían todavía inquieto, a pesar que estuviese pasando por una alegría rara y sobrecogedora. No era cuestión sencilla comprender por qué no lo buscó, y tampoco era como si desconfiara de sus sentimientos hacia él, puesto que, a esas alturas, el significativo abrazo que fue producto del intenso deseo de ambos no demostraba más que lo contrario: su cariño y cuándo le había hecho falta tenerlo a su lado. Más bien creía que la que ocasionaba ese deseo de responder sus preguntas y reclamos era la intranquilidad por saber qué acogía después de todo, qué sentir peligroso llenaba su pecho o qué ponzoñosa excusa tendría para alejarlo por protegerlo. Quería saber si esos deseos se habían apartado, si sus heridas habían sanado o si aún necesitaban ser sanadas, pues él ya estaba allí para hacerlo a voluntad.

El ojioliva quitó un cabello que fastidiosamente descansaba sobre la mejilla del rubio, acariciando el trazo que dejaban sus dedos hasta llegar a él. Lo vio distraído y distante, como si pensara en miles de cosas abiertas ante esa pregunta.

-Sabes que no fue tan fácil; además, tuve algunos problemas, como por ejemplo…

Dio un paso hacia atrás y después de echarle un vistazo con cierto toque incomprensible, jaló un poco la tela del pantalón sobre una de sus piernas, la que recordó fue herida tras el derrumbe del lugar en que se escondieron de las bombas y explosiones por primera vez.

Quedó estancado al ver la textura de plástico bajo la rodilla en vez de la natural piel, haciéndose un poco para atrás mirando la zona con preocupación: Glen había llegado a perder su pierna herida, y él nunca supo de su condición.

No sabía que decir, si lamentarse o igualmente sonreír porque después de mil obstáculos y atrocidades estaba allí parado, aunque claro, una pierna no era un precio barato de pagar, y aquello él lo sabía más que bien.

-Oh no…- Fue lo único que escapó sus labios cuando lo miró a los ojos y fue serenidad y resignación lo único que vio. De nueva cuenta lo abrazó, pero con más cuidado bajo el conocimiento del nuevo detalle.

-No te preocupes por eso, sabes que está bien.

-No es algo fácil de saber.

-Es lo que me merezco, Arthur- Sus facciones mostraron la misma indiferencia, como si en verdad creyera lo que le estaba diciendo. No era algo tan malo, mas la auto-culpa podía seguir distinguiéndose entre cada sílaba y la hueca mirada.

Arthur no repara siempre en el hecho que no hubiese salido del todo ileso, y lo que lo mortificaba esencialmente era el miedo a ese tipo de reprensiones silenciosas que sabía serían difíciles de quitar, más cuándo él creía que ese tipo de desgracias eran merecidas y motivadas.

-No creo que sea así, ¿sabes?

-Tú sabes que es algo que no aceptaré.

-Entonces te preguntaré por qué.

El galés suspiro y se recostó sobre el muro al lado de su puerta, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho –No habría concebido salir sin daño después de todo lo que he visto en gente importante hacer por mí. Tuve muchas fallas, y confesaré que este daño me deja incluso más tranquilo conmigo mismo.

-P-Pero, ¿por qué tanto masoquismo? ¿Es por esto que no fuiste a buscarme o siquiera localizarme?

- No es para nada fácil.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo es!- Arthur se hallaba algo exaltado, aunque no molesto ni fastidiado. Comprendía gran parte de lo que decía, hasta lo aceptaba; aún así, no significara que le fuse grato. Simplemente deseaba quitarle esas ideas, esas deferencias que probablemente lo habían hecho recluirse en aquella casa, lo habían detenido al saber algo de él o lo hacían pensar que todo ese sufrimiento era merecido, cosa que para él, no lo era en lo más mínimo –Ni siquiera puedo saber si de verdad estás más conforme contigo mismo.

-Lo estoy. Y sin duda estoy muy, muy feliz de verte, Arthur- Lo decía en serio, era notable por la gracia y la complacencia en su cara, además de su abrazo y las intensas y penetrantes miradas que le lanzaba de tiempo en tiempo.

-Pero… Pero no planeé buscarte realmente, no era algo que estuviese en mis planes.

Percibió hielo en su interior de repente, sin resignarse a entender lo que le decía, estático y confundido, herido -¿Entonces fue así?

-No lo tomes a mal.

-¿Cómo se supone que no lo haga? Estás diciendo que no quisiste buscarme, c-cosa que no entiendo.

-No es que no lo quise, es que pensé que era lo mejor: Primero por todo lo que te dije antes de separarnos. No fui amable, me descontrolé y no te traté como hubiese preferido.

-Eso no me importa, Glen

-No fue lo único. Yo… Yo no quería decepcionar la imagen que tenías de mí. La forma en que me veías decía mucho del cómo me creías, como el médico que haría todo por sus pacientes sin descansar o retroceder, o temer por algo- Bajó un poco los ojos sin bajar la cabeza, lo que le permitió ver sus muecas, saber qué era lo que podía profesar. Se notó un poco más demacrado confesando aquello, a pesar que no lucía como algo que lo obstruyera internamente o lo deprimiera al extremo. Parecía más bien agobiado, cansado de quizá guardárselo para sí, afectado por estar diciéndolo sin ningún decaimiento, aún cuando sabía que era algo que podría vulnerarlo.

-No hubiese resistido parecer repugnante a tu vista, más inútil de lo que ya era previamente.

-Glen…

-Y por último, quise todo menos hacerte sentir comprometido con algo. No fue tu culpa, claramente no, y no pienso culparte. Pero no quería que te vieses en frente de una obligación al estar conmigo por este problema, tampoco que sintieras que sería malo pensar en seguir otro camino solo por mi condición. Nunca he querido ese tipo de lástima, menos de ti y lo que concierne a tu felicidad.

El inglés se sorprendió al oír sus razones, unas que no mellaban en lo que era nada el modo en el que seguía sintiendo por él, el amor incondicional que escaba a una buena o mala valoración física. Lo pensó estúpido, muy estúpido por creer que ese tipo de cosas que no tenían tan siquiera que ver con la aprehensión de la emoción que encontraba en su ser. Quiso acercarse para tomarle la mano y transmitirle por la mirada el alivio y la seguridad de que nada de lo que había dicho había verdaderamente pasado por su mente.

Se acercó, sonriendo frustrado y compresivo –Eres un imbécil, Glen.

-Debo serlo, en efecto.

-¿Realmente creíste que esas cosas me cambiarían? Lo de tu pierna no cambia nada y créeme cuando te digo que ninguna imagen de ti podría abanarme. Sé y estoy seguro que tú eres tan héroe como todos los que hicieron algo, por seguir ayudando y trabajando en esas condiciones nada sencillas. Nada de lo que has hecho es poca cosa, idiota.

Glen sonrió un poco y aquella vez no rechazó que su mano fuese tomada. Lo miró y alejo todos esos pensamientos negativos que rondaban sus sensaciones y las conclusiones que de sus circunstancias había sacado, todo solo para adentrarse en ese sentimiento que pensó había olvidado pero que resultó siendo posible de modificar. Por fin tenía a Arthur en frente, habiéndolo aceptado tal cual y reafirmando su relación, todo lo que lo emocionaba de él y ese invariable amor que traspasaba tiempo y espacios.

Lo vio y recordó lo enamorado que estaba, esa gran necesidad que tenía por verlo y abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir jamás, de ser menos testarudo. Esa vez pondría todo a un lado solo para estar por él.

-No quería causarte molestias.

-Pues es tarde: aunque no quisieras haberme involucrado, no hubiera descansado hasta saber algo de ti, encontrarte y atarte junto a mí por el resto de la vida.

Habló con cuidado, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor y que sienta, después de tantos años, que no existía cosa que no hubiese hecho por él, nunca.

El galés sonrió sin menos trabas y abrió sus brazos para envolverlo en otro abrazo, pegando sus labios a su oreja y susurrándole por fin que lo amaba. Entonces se separó un poco y lo examinó, encontrándose otra vez con los orbes intensos y que le decía, casi gritándole, lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Cerró los párpados y al instante sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, apretando con cierta fuerza y cariño. Pegó un poco más su cuerpo y correspondió desesperado, inundándose de todo lo que pudiese acaparar de él después de la dolorosa espera. Había extrañado mucho aquello, algo que de nuevo tenía entre sus dedos.

Se separaron después de unos minutos y Glen se hizo hacia atrás para volver a abrir la puerta, haciendo un gesto como invitándolo a pasar. El inglés miró el interior con curiosidad y luego se dirigió hacia él, agradeciéndole su amabilidad.

-Eres bienvenido a pasar.

-Gracias.

-Puedes sentirte como en tu casa, Arthur.

Entrando se volvió a él y quiso asegurarse de que el tono especial que usó no se refería a otra cosa que entendió por la efusividad que se despertó de repente. Él respondió con una ligera risa de complicidad y así él lo entendió todo: Lo estaba invitando a pasar a _su_ nueva casa.

Lo aceptó, aceptó pasar y cerrar ese capítulo para vivir lo que dulcemente quedaba detrás de esa puerta que se cerró frente al bosque y a las penas que quedaron fuera.

Y es que ese era el final que había esperado pero que había tardado y sufrido por abrazar. En el beso posterior y en todos los pequeños detalles que lo hicieron respirar con dificultad se gravó lo que se despertó esa tarde, cuando pensaba mirando frente a la ventana, las nubes y el cielo inteligible del que surgió una única cosa que no pudo dejar de hacer desde que cayó por primera vez, caer constantemente.

Y así cayó, a ese futuro juntos, atrapado a propio gusto en el lugar acogedor en el que estaría hasta el final de sus días, pues Londres ya estaba muy lejos y era muy tarde para regresar.


End file.
